Comatose: Older Version
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: I may be out of the coma, but that doesn't change a thing. It's like I'm still a walking coma. Zombie, if you will. And what's with that Gray boy? I feel like I know him, but... He's like a star. Wonderful, mysterious, but I can never seem to reach him.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Miley's been in the hospital for over a year after having been in a horrific car crash. What happens when she's released into the dark, mysterious world, without a thought as to who she or everyone around her is? How will Nick Gray feel about his lady love not remembering a single thing about him? Will she ever remember him? Or will she fall in love all over again with another boy?

Starring;;

Miley Stewart  
_"Do... Do I know you?" _

Nick Gray  
_"Please remember me! Please... You have to."_

Joe Gray  
_"Get a grip. You're going about this all wrong. Have her fall in love with you again."_

Kevin Gray:  
_"What's happening to this world? First Miley's amnesia, then Nick's broken heart, and now Joe said something smart. I need to sit."_

Demi Torres  
"_You're falling in love with who? Nick or..."_

And much more in...

_Comatose_

* * *

**What do you think? Want it or no?** **I already got two reviews but I'm not sure if they got deleted or not since I re-posted this, so 3 more reviews and I'll do the story. C'mon, 3 reviews, not that hard. :)**


	2. Without You, I'm Only Half Alive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**You guys wanna know something? You rock. Don't deny it. It's true. (:  
Thank you for reviewing. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. **

This was the best feeling in the world. Laying down in the sun-heated sand, listening to the sound of the waves crash against each other, while holding the one you loved in your arms. This was a feeling most people went on in life never being able experience. The kind of people that lived for one night stands and cheap, unfulfilling pleasures, instead of looking for the one that was made for them—the one that would complete them in every way. Nick and Miley felt sorry for those kinds of people; but they also felt lucky having been able to experience this feeling at such a young age. True love. They were each other's love and they never wanted it any other way.

As the sun set over the horizon, signaling an end to this wondrous day, Nick and Miley held each other, listening to the other's breathing and just enjoying his and her company. This had been one of their very few days off from their hectic schedules of being international pop- and rock-stars. They wanted to spend it with each other at the beach just blocking out the hard, cruel world around them.

Miley had been getting a lot of crap with the media and she was just sick of it. Honestly, it's not that she ever meant for the many "scandals" she had it; unfortunately, people were just sensitive at her choice of words and innocent, though suggestive, body language. She was a freaking teenager for crying out loud! They could've cut her some slack, but apparently that was just a little to hard for these judgmental, "mature" adults. "Go to hell"; "She just needs to go away"; "Devil's spawn"; "Fuck, can't she either do the porno that she's destined to do or just die!" Miley was getting close to just breaking down. How she hasn't before, she doesn't understand. Wait, never mind, she does understand—it was because of the beautiful, charming boy that sat right next to her humming a sweet melody she couldn't quite name. It was because of her true love, Nick.

Nick, too, wasn't very happy with the media. Somehow he and his brothers had gone from being the perfect gentlemen to just players. He didn't really understand, seeing as he's only really had two girlfriends—Miley Stewart and Selena Russo. Of course, he and Miley had dated before, but they were just too young to keep up a relationship and their jobs, so they had called it quits. Only months after, though, Nick and Selena had become somewhat of an "item". He truly thought he loved her, but it ended up being more of an infatuation kind of thing rather than love. They quickly called it off. After months of separation, Nick and Miley found their ways back into each other's arms and they refused to let go this time.

But being called a "player" for that was just over the line. As for the whole Joe, Taylor, and Camilla thing, well, Nick had no comment for that one. He could easily see why Joe got chastised for that. Kevin, on the other hand, had kept the same girl since 2007 and was now engaged to her. If Nick and Joe are called players, fine, somewhat understandable, but calling Kevin one? The media were just plain jackasses.

"Miley?"

She hummed against his chest, "Hmm?"

He smiled at the tingles that raced through his body. "Don't you ever wish you could just hit an off button? Turn off all this fame and just _forget everything_?"

She lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eye. "Hard to answer that one, Nick. Yes and no, I guess. Yes, because, it's just a cruel thing to have to endure. Since when did following your dreams mean getting your feelings crushed at all the negative crap this world throws at you? I certainly didn't sign up for that. No, because, well, if it weren't for this fame I would have never met you."

Nick chuckled. "Nice answer." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But, you and I would have met some way or another. I don't know how, but I'm just sure we would've. I believe we are destined to be together," he paused, "forever."

Miley stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a breath-taking kiss. He willingly obliged, loving the way her soft lips felt against his. Her fingers found their way to his curly hair and she slowly ran them through it. He smiled against her lips. Gah, if she only knew what that did to him! His hands caressed her cheeks as they continued in this sweet bliss. They don't know how long the kiss lasted—one of the many perks of having the lungs of a singer—but, eventually, they had to pull away.

Staring in his eyes, she asked a little out of breath. "Forever?"

He nodded. _"Forever..."_

* * *

**(A few months later)**

He heard her as if she were right in his ear. He smiled. "5 more minutes, Miley." He rolled over and tried to go back into that wonderful dream. The kind of dream a "gentleman" certainly shouldn't have about that blue-eyed beauty. What people didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Her voice got louder and louder as if she were now screaming in his ear. _"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall! A creepy little, sneaky little, fly on the wall!—" _His phone! He immediately got up and grabbed his cell phone. So what? He had Miley's song as his ring tone. Sue him. He checked the I.D. and frowned. That wasn't a number he knew.

"Hello?"

The voice was out of breath. "Nick! Boy, you have to get down to the hospital now!"

"Who is this?"

"Robby Ray. Nick, it's Miley. She..." His voice trailed off.

Nick's heart started racing. He grabbed his keys off his desk and ran out his door. "What happened to her?"

"Just get down here. But be careful." Click.

"Damn it," Nick muttered as he stuffed his phone in his basketball short's pocket. He didn't care if he was in his pajamas. He had to get to Miley. Nick raced through the streets not caring about the many honks and curses he was receiving. All he thought about was Miley. Miley, Miley, Miley.

He finally reached that hospital and ran as fast as he could. He reached the front desk and practically yelled at the receptionist, "I need the room number for Miley Stewart! Now, please!"

She looked down and typed a few words in her computer before turning back to Nick and stating, "Sorry, but she was raced to surgery immediately after her arrival. Not quite sure of the room."

Raced to surgery? Nick's heart dropped. "In other words, not sure if she'll survive surgery long enough to even get a room number?" The receptionist just stared at him. "Thanks for nothing," he hissed before turning back to the front doors. He quickly got out his phone and searched for that unknown number. Once he found it he pressed "call" and waited impatiently for Robby Ray to answer.

"Nick, where are you?!"

"At the hospital. Where are you?"

"3rd floor. Hurry!"

Nick snapped his phone shut and ran towards the elevators. Once he got in he slammed his finger against the button labeled _3_ . That damn contraption moved too slowly for his liking. The doors barely even opened when he squeezed his body through and ran to find Robby Ray. "Robby Ray? Mr. Stewart?" Nick ran around looking for him. Finally, he spotted him sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. He quickly walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Stewart?"

Robby Ray lifted his head and Nick gasped at his appearance. His eyes were blood-shot red from crying and tears were streaming down his face. But that wasn't the worst part. He had blood smeared across his face, swirling with the tears. Even worse, his shirt was soaked with blood. Nick knew it wasn't his blood. "Nick... Sh-she..." He started sobbing.

Nick sat next to him and patted is back in a comforting way. "The receptionist told me Miles was in surgery, but she didn't tell me why. What happened?"

Robby Ray took a deep breath to control himself. "We were just driving. She had begged me to let her drive and...and I didn't even see it. All I heard was Miley scream out and a white light flashed in front of me before everything blacked out. I-I woke up on the ground and I could hear men shouting 'Get the girl! She's losing too much blood!' I was lifted off the ground carefully when I had realized I had fallen on Miley. That would explain the blood," he said pointing at his shirt. "They placed me on the stretcher and I blacked out again. I re-gained consciousness in a hospital room. They looked me over. I'm fine. But Miley... She's been in surgery for 3 hours already. They said when the other car had collided with us, Miley had flown out the windshield and landed on her head. They're not sure how I even got on her, but I did. They're also surprised Miley wasn't killed on impact." They both flinched at the word "killed". He continued, "As for the other driver, she, unfortunately was killed. She was only a few years older than Miley."

Nick's voice cracked. "Drunk?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just careless driving."

Nick nodded and broke down crying. Miley... Oh, Miley. She's only inches away from death and there was nothing he could do to save her. Wasn't he supposed to be her "knight in shining armor"? Wasn't he supposed to rescue her and protect her from this world? He was supposed to be there for her and he couldn't be. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit and cry. All he could do was wish he were in her place. All he could do was think about how there was nothing he could do.

They didn't know how long they were sitting there, neither of them saying a word to the other, but when Nick looked up he saw a doctor heading their way. He quickly tapped Robby Ray to get his attention. They both stood.

"Hello," the doctor said, "I'm Dr. Smith. Are you the father of Miss Miley Stewart?" He addressed Robby Ray.

Robby Ray nodded. "How's my daughter? Is she okay?"

Dr. Smith sighed and looked away for a moment before turning to look back at us. "When your daughter hit her head, it basically should have killed her. Instead, it fractured the inside of her skull and caused internal bleeding in the brain. Thankfully she got here just in time for us to fix the tissue and repair the fracture as best as we could."

Nick asked, "So she's alive, right?"

"To an extent, yes."

"What?" They both asked in unison.

The doctor rubbed his temples and looked down. "Unfortunately, sir, your daughter lapsed into a state of unconsciousness; a coma. There's no telling when, or if, she'll wake up. I'm sorry."

Robby Ray fell back in his chair. "Th-thank you, doctor. For everything."

Dr. Smith nodded. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call. Your daughter is being held in room 285, just down that hallway," he said pointing out the direction. "I do ask of you that you wait 'til morning to come and see her. Her condition is... She needs to be cleaned off and taken care of. I suggest you just go home, get cleaned off, take a nap, and then come back here. Of course, that's entirely up to you." He shook both of their hands before turning around and walking off.

Nick and Robby Ray just sat there, trying to let that information sink in. Nick put his head in his hands and broke down again. "_Forever,_" he whispered. "_Forever..._"

* * *

**(A year later)**

Nick continued to visit Miley every single day. The Gray Brothers refused to hold any concerts or make any appearances until Miley woke up. Nick had no doubt she would wake up eventually. If she wasn't killed on impact like she should've been, then it was apparent to Nick God didn't want her to die. Every day he would sit at her bedside, tell her of how everyone—especially him—missed her and couldn't wait for her to wake up. He would listen to the sound of her heart monitor, endlessly beeping its way into utter annoyance but gratitude. He would even sing to her. Most common song was "My Girl". Miley's favorite. And every day he would wait for some sign, some signal, that she was gonna wake up. It never came.

Doctors were losing hope that she would ever wake up. She wasn't making any progress and with the time passing they felt that if there was ever a chance she would even wake up, she wouldn't even be able to walk, talk, or think on her own. To them, her life was basically over.

Nick wasn't having that though. Neither was Robby Ray. Whenever asked to take her off of life support, he refused. Miley was coming back to them. She was.

As Nick hummed "My Girl" to Miley, he heard a slight knock on the door. He didn't bother looking up. He knew who it was any way. "How is she?"

Nick sighed. "Same."

Robby Ray walked to the side of her bed and stroked her hair. "Hey baby girl," he whispered.

Nick stood up. "Here have my chair. Mom called. She wants me home. I told her I would wait for you to show up and here you are."

Robby Ray sat down and asked, "How long have you been here?"

Nick shrugged. "I'm not sure. Before the sun rose, I can tell you that."

Robby Ray nodded and looked back at Miley. "You're so good to her. You know, when you guys broke up the first time, she was devastated. I had to watch her cry her eyes out to her mother every night and it just killed me. I swore that I would never forgive you, ever again. When you guys got back together I was so mad... I told her she wasn't allowed to ever see you again. She disobeyed me, obviously. She's a stubborn girl. When she knows she wants something she'll go for it, not letting anyone stop her. I'm glad she didn't let me stop her. You're everything she needs, boy. And I wanna say thank you. Thank you for taking care of her the way you do. Thank for always being there. Thank you for just loving her."

Nick had tears in his eyes. "Many say it's a fool's job. Am I a fool for loving her? Possibly. We all know she isn't the easiest to handle." They both chuckled. "But I love her and I'm not ashamed of that. So people can call me a fool all they want. I'm a hundred times a fool if it means I get to love her. And what you said... It means a lot. I'll always be here to take care of her. No matter what. I can promise you that."

Robby Ray cracked a small smile and nodded. "Go home to your mother, son. I'll call if anything happens."

Nick backed away. "Thank you." With that, he left.

**(That night)**

_She was there, right in front of him. They were kissing and hugging and had tears in their eyes. They didn't care. They were together again and that was all that mattered. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips. _

_"You have no idea," she whispered._

_He wiped the tears from her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "When I said forever, I meant it."_

_She smiled. "Me, too. I'm here, Nick, forever. No matter what, I'll always be here," she said putting her hand over his heart._

_He nodded and kissed her again, savoring the taste of her lips. Just then she started fading away. He panicked. "Miley?"_

_"Forever," she whispered. "Forever."_

_He yelled. "Miley! No. Miley, please, don't leave! Don't leave me!" He reached out for her, but his hand went right through her body. "MILEY!"_

_"I'm here, forev..." her voice faded out, as well as her body._

He bolted up from his pillow. "AHHHHH! MIIIILLLLEYYY!"

Joe and Kevin were already by his side trying to hold him down. "Nick, buddy, calm down," they tried to soothe him.

Nick refused to listen. "No! She's gone! She's gone!" He broke down crying.

Joe and Kevin sat by him and held their brother. "She's okay, Nick. She's fine."

Nick shrugged them off. "No she's not! She's lying helpless in a hospital bed, dying a little more each day and there is nothing I can do to stop her from leaving!" He started sobbing horribly. "S-she c-c-can't leave m-me. I-I c-c-c-an't lose her. I-I n-n-need h-h-her s-so much."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Nick's back in a brotherly way. "Nick, she will never leave you. She will always be here, no matter what."

"Forever," Joe finished.

Nick took a deep breath to control himself. "What if she's doesn't make it? It's been over a year already. I'm starting to think—"

"No," Joe interrupted. "Don't think that. She'll pull through. She will, Nick. She's a fighter."

"Yeah," Kevin piped up, "she will come back to us again. Just don't lose faith."

Nick leaned against his pillow. All three of them just sat there, silently praying that Miley would pull through. Honestly, Nick had no idea what he would do without her. He lost her once, but he wasn't sure he could survive losing her a second time. He silently made up his mind. If she goes, so does he. He can't live without her. He won't. Just then Nick's phone started blaring.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Nick!" It was Robby Ray's voice.

Joe and Kevin looked at him curiously and he mouthed "Robby Ray". They immediately sat up straight expecting news—they prayed it would be good.

Nick's voice turned frantic. "What? Is she okay? What happened? I'm on my way now!" All three of the boys stood up.

"No, wait! Listen, Nick. You have to listen! Don't talk, listen. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"She woke up, boy. Over 2 hours ago—"

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"Didn't I just tell you to not talk?"

"Sorry."

Robby Ray cleared his throat. "Any ways, as I was saying, she woke over 2 hours ago. I don't know what happened really. I was just sittin' there, humming a song when all of a sudden I heard her mumble something. I don't know what she mumbled but it was enough to get my butt from that seat to find a doctor. We rushed in the room and her eyes were fluttering open. Not all the way, but it was evident she was waking up."

Nic had tears in his eyes and he was smiling from ear to ear. Joe and Kevin looked at him expectantly, and Nick gave them a thumbs up. "She woke up guys," he whispered.

"WHOOP WHOO!"

"THANK YOU JESUS!" They hollered.

Denise and Paul Gray, along with Frankie, came rushing in the room, bug-eyed and alert. "What's going on?!"

Joe screamed and jumped on Kevin. Nick laughed and wiped his tears. "She's awake. She woke up..."

Mr. and Mrs. Gray started crying and praising the Lord. Frankie jumped up and down with Joe and Kevin. Nick returned to Robby Ray. "When can I see her?"

Robby Ray hesitated. "I'll give you a call, how 'bout that?"

Nick was confused. "Wait what?"

"Just trust me. Nick, she... Her condition isn't that good. But she's back, son, and she's here to stay."

"Thanks," Nick said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. "She's back. She's here to stay," he whispered repeating Robby Ray's words. He laughed along with his brothers. "She's back!"

* * *

**WHOO! She's awake! Now the real story can begin! :D  
So... what did you guys think? Is this a keeper or no? Be brutal, I can take it (no I can't). ;) So reviews are nice. I love reading what you guys have to say. Alot of your reviews make me laugh. Hahaha**

**Peace, guys! **


	3. Might As Well Be Blind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! :) Sorry this one's not that long. Hope you still enjoy though.**

_The screams were ear-shattering. Young girls calling out his name, declaring their love from him and offering silly, but absurd marriage proposals. These were the moments he had always dreamed about. These were moments that formed him into who he was. These were the moments that he dreaded. He didn't feel like he could do it anymore. The passion he once had was just...gone. The expectations people had for him seemed to get higher and higher every single day and he wasn't sure if the climb for it was worth it like it had once been. His heart wasn't there. But he knew where it was._

_"Hey guys," Nick spoke into the microphone. The screams intensified. Nick didn't even bother to fake a small smile anymore. Seriously, what was the point? They fans would just see right through it and if they didn't than they were just plain stupid. "You guys ready to rock?" He asked in a monotone voice. "I'm not," he whispered._

_Joe to the rescue! "YEAH! Lets PARRTTTTAAYYYY!" By now the stage was practically vibrating from the pitch of their yells. Joe glanced at Nick and gave him a "get your act together" kind of look. Nick just looked at his guitar."Uhh, yeah okay, tonight we're gonna kick it old school with a song from our second album. I better see EVERYONE singing along to this! Stand up for... STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _

_Nick's head snapped up and he gave Joe a murderous look." _If only looks could really kill,"_ Nick thought. Kevin looked at the band then Joe. That song wasn't in the original playlist for tonight. What the hell was he doing? Joe just winked at him and turned to the drummer to start up the song. The drummer looked confused but he started playing anyways. Nick counted the beats in his head before singing his part. He closed his eyes and pictured a certain blue-eyed beauty in his head. He silently dedicated the song to her. With each word, each strum, each beat, Nick got more and more into it to the point where he wasn't actually singing anymore, he was just screaming the words. He nodded his head, letting his curls bounce around his face and all over his eyes. He probably looked like a mad man. He didn't care. _

_It was getting to the climax of the song. Nick's heart clenched in his chest and his stomach lurched forward. A lump rose in his throat, causing his voice to crack in the song. He wasn't sure if he could last the rest of the song. Small guitar solo. His part. He especially sang his heart out on this part. Then he said something that threw everyone off, even the fans. "YOU'RE MY DESTINY!" Kevin looked at Joe and Joe looked at Nick. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't even bother to swipe them because he was too busy strumming his guitar. Nick had officially hit rock bottom. They sang the last chorus and concluded the song. "I'm sorry," Nick whispered in the microphone before running off stage. The entire arena went quiet._

_Kevin was about to run after Nick when Joe suddenly stopped him. "No, just wait," he whispered. Kevin looked at Joe then at the fans. Joe grabbed the microphone and said, "Okay guys! Short break." They ran off stage. _

_Nick stormed into the dressing room, slamming the door in the process. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and there was no hope in stopping them. "Damn it!" He yelled picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall. He yelled more, running his fingers through his hair and practically ripping it out. He then noticed that no one had bothered to check up on him, not even his parents. They probably didn't love him anymore. Who does?_ She_ didn't. _She_ never would. "What's happening to me?" He whispered._

_"That's what I was wondering," a voice said behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with the main cause of this. How had he not noticed her there when he came in? He opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't even breathe properly. He was a mess. She slowly walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away his tears. "Nick..." She whispered._

_He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He knew once he opened them she would be gone and this would just be a dream. He re-opened his eyes...and she was still there, in the flesh. "Miley," he breathed. "What...what are you doing here?" No doubt she heard him sing and what he said. _

_She smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, Nick. I honestly don't. I just woke up this morning and...and had this urge...this aching...to see you. I can't seem to get you off my mind. It's been a year and I still... I don't know. I just..." Her voice faded. _

_"Does anyone know you're here?"_

_She shrugged. "Just Joe. I called him before I came. He's the one who let me in." Nick laughed once and shook his head. Joe... Joe, Joe, Joe. That's why he changed the song. Of course, Joe didn't expect Nick to have a breakdown. Ahhh, Nick was gonna kick his ass... and then give him a huge hug afterwards. When Nick didn't say anything Miley got nervous. "You-You don't mind me being here right?"_

_Nick shook his head quickly. "No, no it's fine. You're always welcomed. You never have to ask."_

_She smiled, "Thanks."_

_"Yup." They both stood there and just stared at each other, taking in every new change in their face and body figures. They couldn't believe how much the other had grown up. Nick with his muscles and Miley with her curves. Nick's thoughts were just sinful. He quickly brought something up to distract him from them. "So, uhh, how's Justin?"_

_Miley's smile faded. "I broke up with him."_

_Nick's heart raced. "I'm sorry. Uhm, why? You guys always looked so happy in pictures."_

_Miley raised her eyebrow. "You keeping tabs on me?"_

_"No! I just meant... uhhh..."_

_Miley laughed. "I'm just kidding! I broke up with him because I felt as if we were better off as just friends. I wasn't exactly being fair with him either. I was with him, but I couldn't help but think of someone...else."_

_"Who?"_

_She paused. "You. Nick, I can't... I can't be with anyone but you."_

_Nick was sure his heart was gonna burst out his chest. He took a step forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Gosh, I missed you. I' m miserable, Miley. One year and I'm still in love with you. I've missed your eyes, your smile, and your laugh. I've missed being able to hold you in my arms. I've missed fighting with you. Running my fingers through your hair or you falling asleep on my chest, I've missed it all. But, most of all, I've missed this," he leaned down and hesitated for a second just in case she might reject him. She didn't. He closed the distance and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. She eagerly kissed him back. They both smiled into the kiss and Nick could feel her tears wipe against his face. He pulled away, "You ARE my destiny."_

_Her eyes were still closed and she smiled. "I love you, Nick. More than you'll ever know." He grinned and kissed her again. Everything just disappeared around them. They didn't care about the thousands of screaming fans waiting for Nick to reappear. Joe and Kevin would handle them. For now, it was just them....and nothing else mattered...._

* * *

Nick sat on his bed, guitar in hand, strumming with no apparent rhythm or melody. He stared out his window and listened to the rain drop on the street. It had been three months. Three months since Robby Ray had called Nick to tell him Miley was awake. He had gotten no news, call, or bits of information after that. He tried to call but the line was always dead. He considered going to their house but he didn't want to go there uninvited. So he just waited...and waited...and waited.

Joe and Kevin walked in his room. "Hey Nick, what are you up to?"

Nick didn't look their way. "Nothing much."

Joe and Kevin looked at each other before Joe suggested, "Hey Nick, let's go play baseball."

"It's raining," Nick said.

They shrugged. "So?"

"No."

Joe and Kevin looked at their brother with worried glances. He's been like this for almost a year and a half now. Minus those few weeks after Miley woke up, Nick's just been moping around. They didn't understand why Nick couldn't see Miley yet. Why was Robby Ray waiting to call Nick? Two weeks would've been understandable. But three months? That's just absurd. He should've been able to see her by now. "C'mon, Nick, let's go play a game or write a song or something. Get out of your room," Joe suggested.

"I'm. Fine." Nick's voice was agitated. Couldn't they just leave him alone?

Kevin sighed. "Look, we know you miss Miley and all, but—"

"Hey, guys, I don't want to be mean or anything, but could you two just leave me alone?"

"Uhm, yeah, okay." They both walked out.

Nick sighed and set his guitar down. He laid his head back and let the tears fall. He was miserable. This wasn't fair. It had been exactly one year and four months since he had last seen Miley conscious and well. One year and four months since he had last heard her voice and seen those blue eyes. Nick had every right to be miserable. Why couldn't Robby Ray just call him?! Nothing could've gone wrong because then he _would have_ called, but if nothing went wrong what was happening with her? The sad part was Nick couldn't even look on the internet to see what was up with Miley (Yes, he used to do that). Nick felt bad for thinking this, but this was worse than when she was in the coma. At least he got to see her every day. Now... Nick was at a loss.

Nick closed his eyes and got lost in the sound of the rain drops. _Drip...Drop....Drip...Drop. _The sound was soothing. _"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall! A creepy little, sneaky little, fly on the wall!" _Nick's head popped up_. _His phone? He looked at the I.D. and stopped breathing. Robby Ray. He quickly answered. "H-Hello?"

"Nick! Long time, no talk!" His voice sounded...cheery?

Nick kept his voice low and slightly pissed. "I'll say..."

Robby Ray sighed. "Sorry it took so long to call. It's just that I didn't want you to see Miley until the doctors were absolutely sure she would be okay. She stayed in the hospital for about a month after she woke up and she's been going to therapy every day for her mobility. When you're in a coma for a year, your muscles aren't exactly what they used to be. But she's getting better and I think it's time you come and see her."

Nick's heart leaped to his throat. "R-really?!"

"Yes, but, Nick there's something I have to warn you of—" Click.

Nick threw his phone down and ran out the door. "BYE GUYS! GONNA GO SEE MILEY!"

A small voice behind him asked, "Can I go?"

Nick turned to see Frankie standing there. "Sorry buddy, maybe some other time." He didn't wait for Frankie to respond. He darted to his car and raced through the streets to her house. He was going to see her! Finally! It took him about 10 minutes to get there. He parked the car and ran up the pathway to the door. Oh gosh, what was he going to say to her? Hi? What's up? How's it feel to be awake again? Okay, scratch that last one. He was just gonna wing it.

He had only slightly tapped the door when it suddenly swung open. "Nick? Didn't think you'd get here this fast," Robby Ray said.

"Hi," was all Nick said before walking past him and down the hall. "Where is she?"

Robby Ray hesitated. "Nick, I really have to tell you—"

"In her room? Awesome." Nick quickly ran up the stairs.

Robby Ray followed him. "Nick! Wait!" Nick didn't listen. He walked right up to her door and pushed the door open. He stopped breathing. There was Miley, asleep in her bed, her curls all over the place. She had color in her face—a big contrast to what her skin looked like when she was in the coma. She looked so beautiful. He slowly walked up to her bed side and leaned down. "Nick," Robby Ray whispered, "she—"

Miley groaned. That was the first noise he had heard her make in a year and four months. His vision got blurry with tears. Miley turned to her side and slowly open her eyes. He saw those blue beauties once again. Miley's eyes locked onto his and he couldn't say a word. They just stared at each other. But then Nick notice something. She was jumping for joy or crying in his arms like he had half-expected. In fact, her eyes showed no signs of the slightest recognition. "M-Miley?"

She sat up and looked at her dad. Robby Ray just nodded. She looked back at Nick and asked him a question that caused his heart to shatter into a thousand pieces. It felt like it was ripped out and kicked to the curb. A million knives were plunged into it. It didn't matter how you described it, the pain was enough to either kill you or make you wish you were dead. She asked, "Do... Do I know you?"

Robby Ray walked up to Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tried to warn ya."

"Warn me what? Wait, no, Miley, you know me. You have to. It's me, Nick. Nick Gray." His voice was frantic. This was something he didn't expect.

Miley cocked her head to the side and frowned. She paused for a minute before Nick saw the recognition light up in her eyes. "OH! Nick! I know you!" Nick smiled and nodded his head. "You're in that music group. The Gray Brothers? I read about you. Nice to meet you...again?"

His smile disappeared. "You lost your memory," he whispered. Miley stayed quiet. She might as well be blind. He shook his head. "No, Miley, I'm...I'm your boyfriend. We've been together since we were 13, apart from one year when we broke up."

Miley looked apologetic. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. Besides I kind of already have a boyfriend."

Nick felt his heart stop beating. She's only been awake for three months and she already has a boyfriend?! What the hell?! He looked at Robby Ray and glared. "You could've mentioned that."

Robby Ray looked down. "Sorry.."

Nick quickly got up and walked towards the door. "Sorry to have wasted your time. Gotta go."

Miley looked worried, "No, wait, don't go! If you wanna tell me about yourself it might help. Honestly, I could use all the help I can get."

Nick didn't even turn around to look at her. He couldn't. "Maybe some other time, Miley. I have to go." He quickly ran out the house, tears falling from his eyes. He was looking at the ground, trying not to fall from walking so fast. Suddenly he bumped into something. He looked up and saw a boy around his age standing there. "Oh sorry."

"No problem," he said. The boy was a little taller than Nick, with had shaggy blond hair and blue-ish green eyes. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Austin Sheeks."

Nick eyed him a little longer before shaking his hand. "Nick Gray. Are... Are you here for Miley?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. You know her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Austin suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Wow. Well, this is awkward."

Nick frowned. "What?"

Austin swerved around Nick and walked to the front door. "Actually, She's _my _girlfriend. Don't worry, though. Everyone makes mistakes. But it was nice meeting you. I'm sure you and Miles had something nice." He smiled and shut the door, leaving Nick standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

Miley watched Nick's retreating figure, feeling guilty. It wasn't her fault she didn't remember, but the hurt in his eyes still made her feel awful. She looked at her dad and sighed. Robby Ray just stood there and glared at the wall. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Robby Ray turned and started walking away. "Nothing Miles. Don't worry about it." Miley nodded and laid back down. She closed her eyes and pictured Nick's face. She tried to remember something, anything , in her memory that had to do with him. She came up blank. Boyfriend? Since they were 13? How come Robby Ray never mentioned that? She knows the doctor told him not to rush her in getting her memory back, but that didn't mean not telling her anything at all. All he told her was that he was her father and she was an international pop star. Of course, the pop star thing just seemed a little too far-fetched. She tried singing and it sounded like a dying walrus. Robby Ray just said it was because she hadn't used her vocals in over a year, but he was probably being nice 'cause he was her "daddy".

"Hey, beautiful. Nice to see your awake." Miley looked towards the door and saw her boyfriend of only a few weeks standing there. He went and sat on the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Better now that you're here. And why are you sitting so far away from me? Come here." She scooted over and he sat by her wrapping his arms around her small body. "Gosh, the weirdest thing just happened. Some guy named Nick came in here and started telling me he was my boyfriend. When I told him I didn't know who he was and that I already had a boyfriend, he got mad and stormed out. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Austin kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him. "I'm sure you didn't, Miles. I actually saw him on my way in. He looked upset. Don't blame yourself, though. It's not your fault."

Miley sighed. "I know, but I still hated the feeling of knowing I let someone down."

"Miles don't. It isn't your fault. They have expectations they shouldn't have. Look, just relax and don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be back."

Miley looked at him. "You sure? And you won't be mad?"

He smiled. "Positive. And no, I won't get mad. If he was your boyfriend, he probably was a big part of your life. And if he was, who am I to deny him back in?"

Miley smiled and kissed him. She let her lips linger for a second before pulling away. "Your amazing. I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?"

Austin shook his head. "I'm the lucky one. You and I are meant to be."

Miley pulled him close. "Forever?"

"_Forever._"

* * *

**The Austin in here is Austin Butler. I just love him. :D Sorry if there are any mistakes. I kinda rushed this. Review? :)**


	4. READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ!

**Hello people! I'm Lexi, McKayla's bestie. How yaaaallll dooooiiiiinnnn? :)**

**Alrighty so Mick has asked me to come & tell yall that she's sorry for the wait but she just has alot on her plate as of now. Chapters might take awhile.  
Reasons being:  
(1) Exams are next week & she is failing every class apart from one. No joke. _I'M_ getting better grades than her & well that's saying something. Her mom is kinda getting pissy at her & Micks is just fed up.  
(2) Volleyball has taken over her life & turned her into a mindless zombie. Hence, the bad grades & pissy mom. But, unforunately, she still has another month of it.  
(3) She doesn't have Internet on her main computer where she usually types out her chapters & can only use her phone to get Internet. Bummaaaa. **

**BUT! I offered to type the chapters out & she's thinking about it. Lucky for yall, I don't give a damn about grades, don't play volleyball, & well I have internet. :D**

**She wrote out the next few chapters in a notebook a few weeks ago & all she has to do is give it to me to copy. AS SOON AS she gives it to me (I know she will) I will type out her chapters. **

**So until ALL three things are eliminated outta Micky's life, it's Lexi time. I have a feeling we'll be spending ALOT of time together. XP**

**_So I'm Lexi. (Or Alex, but I prefer Lexi). Teenager. Niley-lover. Lazy-ass. Full time Ninja. (Would say Pirate but the whole "Argh! Give me your booty or walk the plank" & wooden stick for a leg thing just don't cut it for me. Honestly, that's just awkward.) I hate stupid questions from stupid people. Get on my good side & we'll be cool. :)_**

**_Later guys, don't worry, Micks will be back. _**


	5. Dying In A Dream, Living In A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but Micks decided that she didn't want to give me her notebook. So I stole it outta her locker. She didn't notice...until today. Tell me, have any of you ever gotten spiked in the face with a volleyball? After the bleeding subsides it's not so bad... :)  
Micks wrote this. NOT ME. But if there are any mistakes in here, sorry, I didn't proof read.  
Enjoy :D**

_The world shook under his feet as lightning struck the ground, blinding him from his surroundings. Rain poured down, soaking his clothes, causing them to stick to his body. Wind howled in his ear and nipped at his face making his teeth rattle. He was terrified. When his vision came back, somewhat, he noticed he was standing in the middle a road. Watching the world fall apart around him, his heart beat frantically in his chest and it became nearly impossible for him to breathe. How did he get here? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to get out and fast. He turned in a 360 degree angle and growled in frustration and terror. Everything looked the same to him in the freakin' rain and the total darkness cut off his senses. He screamed for help but knew it was useless. He was alone..._

Nick walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, silently taking a seat at the kitchen table, nodding a thank you to his mom when she placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. Kevin and Joe watched him quietly munch on his Lucky Charms and wished there was something they could say to make him feel better. The dark, heavy circles under his eyes indicated his lack of sleep and the way his hand slightly shook showed that he was trying so hard not to break down crying. Kevin sighed and Joe shook his head. There had to be something they could do.

"Hey, Nick," Joe said. "Let's call Demi up and hang out today. Maybe we can go see Mile—" He was interrupted by Kevin's hand colliding with the back of his head. "Ow!"

Nick dropped his spoon and pushed the bowl away from him before getting up and walking back up the stairs to his room. Kevin waited for the sound of Nick's door shutting close before turning to Joe and smacking him in the back of his head again. "Idiot."

Joe glared. "Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Jackass."

"Okay stop. Calling each other names isn't gonna help with Nick. What do we do that doesn't involve Miley?" Kevin wondered.

Joe shook his head. "I don't know. I really wanna go see my lil sister, though. I know she won't remember us but it's been too long, Kev. I mean we can just remind her about us, you know? Tell her about ourselves and maybe throw Nick in every once in awhile."

"And if that Austin kid is there?"

Joe smiled. "Simple. We kick his ass."

Kevin thought that over for a few seconds before smiling and nodding his head. "Cool, let's go."

_Two lights flashed in front of his eyes, catching him off guard. He squinted and made out the form of a...car? A car! He was saved! He jumped and hollered and waved his arms doing all he could to get its attention .It must've seen him because it was moving closer and closer to where he could barely make out the form of a Jeep. He slightly wondered how the Jeep—even one at this size—wasn't moved by the constant shaking of the earth. He quickly dismissed the thought because something else caught his attention. A shadow flashed in front of him. His shadow. How's that possible? The car was in front of him and no lightning had struck around him. So that would mean... He turned around and his heart dropped..._

Kevin and Joe each stood at the doorstep of the Stewart house both to nervous the make a move. Kevin looked at Joe and urged him to knock on the door while Joe did the same thing. They were too scared. What were they gonna say to her? "Hi, we're the brothers of the guy whose heart you crushed"? Ha! Don't think so. Kevin took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Joe shook his head. "No."

Kevin nodded. "Okay let's go." He held up his hand and knocked on the door.

A minute later Robby Ray answered the door with a surprised look on his face. "Joe? Kevin? What are you boys doin' here?"

"We came to see our little sister. It's been awhile." Joe hesitated. He knew the answer but he had to ask anyway. "How is she?"

Robby Ray gave them a serious look. "I'm sure Nick told ya. Look, if you're to hound her with things about Nick—don't. Doc said not to try and rush her in getting her memory back. You can tell her about yourselves but that's just about it." He paused. "And I'm also sure Nick told you about the other the one." Joe and Kevin knew he was referring to Austin. "He's not here. But no trying to start trouble with him if he does show up. He's a good kid that loves my daughter."

Joe growled. "Kinda like Nick, huh?" Robby Ray gave Joe a hard look and Joe held it. Joe didn't care if this Austin kid was a good person, Joe hated him already. As did Kevin.

Kevin crossed his arms. "We don't care for this Austin guy. We have no plans of being friends with him so don't expect it. We're here with a good intention and that's to see Miley. But if that Austin kid ever messes with us or Nick we might have to reconsider our intentions. Keep him away from us and we're good. Now if you wouldn't mind, we really wanna see our little sister."

Robby Ray had always had mixed feeling about these boys. He admired them for their boldness but detested them for their lack of knowledge about other people's feelings. These boys could be great when they wanted to be. But they could also be downright heartless. Robby Ray knew to keep a stern eye on them. He moved out of the doorway and let them through. Kevin and Joe hesitated for a second before taking a step into the familiar house. The thought occurred to Kevin as to how long it had been since they were last here. Everything was the same...yet in a different way. It was odd. Robby Ray pointed down the hall. "She's in the living room."

Kevin nodded and Joe mumbled a "Thanks." They walked in and tears were brought to Kevin's eyes while a full blown smile was plastered on Joe's face. Miley was sitting on the couch reading magazines and watching T.V. She was too mesmerized by whatever was playing on the television to realize she had two new guests. The boys looked at the television and were welcomed by the sight of Miley banging her head as she belted out to "7 things" on a stage. Kevin glanced at the magazines and noticed pictures of her. Realization hit him and it broke his heart. She was trying to remember who she was. "I feel bad for whoever I wrote this for," she whispered. Oh, maybe she did notice them walk in. "Gosh, it's all surreal. Look at those screaming fans. Look at these magazine pictures. All this fame... And I can't remember a thing." She finally looked at them. "You know, I've been watching tapes like these, reading articles, listening to my CDs and none of it rings a bell. I can't tell if _this _is a dream or_ that._" She pointed at the television.

"_That's_ a dream, Miley. This... _this_ is a nightmare," Kevin murmured.

Miley sighed and turned off the television. "So you must be Joe and Kevin. Don't get your hopes up. I don't remember you. I've just read about you guys and saw tapes of us performing together." She looked at Joe. "You stole my mic-stand."

Joe smirked. "You started it."

Miley slightly laughed and then noticed something. Someone was missing. "Where's Nick...?" She was really hoping that curly-headed boy would come back. She had met—or re-met—many interesting people since she had woken up, but none of them interested her as much as Nick had. She felt some kind of connection when she first saw him and it only thickened the more she read about him and watched them perform together on stage. She couldn't deny it. They had chemistry. But she didn't view him in _that_ way. At all. She lo—liked Austin. A lot.

Kevin hesitated before answering. "Uhm.. He.. is sick." Joe nodded in agreement.

Miley frowned. "That sucks. Well I hope he feels better. I'd like to see him soon."

"Yeah," Joe sighed. "So Miley. What's new?"

_Coming at him was another car. An old truck by the looks of it. He had seen that truck before. He knew that truck. He had ridden in the passenger seat of that truck... He turned back to look at the Jeep and panicked at how close it had gotten. He could make out the form of the driver. A girl. He looked at the truck and could see the forms of two passengers. A young girl was driving and a man was in the passenger seat. At that second his heart stopped. He knew what was happening. "NO!" He yelled at the truck. "STOP! Turn around!" The driver showed no sign of acknowledgement. She kept driving. He ran toward the truck not caring about his safety, only thinking of hers, "Please, turn around!" He flailed his arms in the air trying to get her attention. He turned back around at the Jeep and cried out. Even if she did turn it would be too late. Her fate was destined. He knew it._

_The driver of the Jeep held up a phone and started texting away, not realizing the truck coming her way. "LOOK UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She didn't hear him. The nose of the Jeep started inching its way in the direction of the truck. He was standing right in the truck's path. It took him all his will power to move out of the way. He couldn't save her. _

_Time sped up then slowed down. It was like it wanted him to catch every detail of what was to come. The truck honked its horn grabbing the attention of the Jeep. He saw the truck make a left to get out of the way of the Jeep but the driver obviously didn't expect the Jeep to make a hard right. He heard her scream out and his heart shattered. The size of the truck was no match for the size of the Jeep. The Jeep hit the truck with such force even he could feel it. He saw the bodies fly out the windshield but averted his eyes away so he couldn't see them make impact with the ground. He looked toward the Jeep and sorely wished he hadn't. The driver's window was shattered with blood sparkling in the pieces. He could see the body slumped over the steering-wheel. He knew she was dead. He looked back at the truck and couldn't see the bodies anymore._

_ Everything was still. The only sound was the rain hitting the hard metal of the totaled vehicles. He wasn't breathing. He couldn't. He had just witnessed... He didn't know. His mind was in such a frenzy it was impossible to comprehend what just happened. He stayed there, shaking, just looking at the cars. His body didn't want to move. This was a nightmare. It had to be. He just had to wake up from it. Any second he would wake up and she would be in his arms. Any second... _

Kevin and Joe were laughing along with Miley as they told her of an old memory from their BoBW Tour when they decided to play a prank on Nick. It had gotten Nick and Miley in a HUGE fight but they decided to leave that out. Kevin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he held up a finger to excuse himself. He flipped it open and saw he received a text from Nick.

"_Whr R U?"_

_"At the studio, y?"_

_"I need 2 tlk 2 U & J."_

_"abt?"_

_"just get here."_

Kevin sighed and stood up. "Sorry Miles but we gotta go. We'll be back tomorrow though. Promise."

Miley smiled. "Okay... If you can, bring Nick. Please?"

Joe stood up too. "We'll see. He's just not himself. Bye Smiley." Joe and Kevin gave her a hug then left. Once they got in the car Joe turned to Kevin and asked, "Why did we have to leave so early."

Kevin's answer was simple and short but explained it all. "Nick." Joe nodded his head and the rest of the drive was silent. When they walked in the front door they saw Nick sitting on the couch, his arms crossed, and his expression blank.

"How was Miley?"

"Pretty good," Joe answered. Kevin smacked him in the head for the third time that day. "Ouch! Quit it!"

"What's wrong Nick?" Kevin asked.

_He shook his head frantically and ran to where she was. The sight made his stomach lurch and he had to take a step back. Blood everywhere... Her blood... He wanted to run to her but couldn't will himself. Tears blurred his eye sight and everything started fading in and out. He blinked vigorously trying so hard to focus. He had to save her... He had to... He took a step forward then fell to his knees. He looked at her and stopped breathing. He saw a figure kneeling on the ground holding her limp body in his arms. The person looked up at him and smiled. He knew that person. He yelled out a string of curses at him, trying to get up. The person shook a finger at him and lifted her off the ground. The figure turned away and walked off holding her still body close to him to shield her from the rain._

_He cried out even though he knew it was useless. He couldn't get to her. Exhaustion over took him and he laid his head on the ground. "Miley," he whispered before everything went black._

**Okay so if this confused you, don't worry you are not alone. The paragraphs written in italics are just parts of a dream Nick had. I had to read this 4 times to figure that out because she didn't write in italics in her notebook lol so don't judge me haha.  
Uhm I don't know if this was the whole chapter because she didn't specify breaks in the chapters so I just cut it off where I felt it would be best.  
Review? Micks would like that...as would I! XD  
****PEACE!**

* * *


	6. How Do I Ask Her To Love Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_He walked through the hallways, one step at a time, counting the room numbers up to 285. Why was he even here? What was he going to say to her? He knew she had finally woken up, but what was she going to say when she saw a stranger enter her room. What if someone was already in there with her? Oh God, he couldn't do this. He turned around and started walking back to the elevator. Stopping, he slapped his thigh and grunted. No, he had to do this. He didn't know why, but he just had to. He turned back around and walked straight to her room. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath and lightly knocked. "Come in" a muffled voice said from behind the door. Austin wiped the sweat from his hands, slowly opened the door... And staring at him was the most magnificent creature he had ever laid his eyes upon! She was beautiful! The way her wavy brown locks drifted down her shoulders, framing her face to perfection. The way her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, making the way she stared at him knee-weakening. He watched as her lips curved into a breathtaking smile. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself. Austin Sheeks was smitten. _

_"Can we help you?" Another voice said. Austin had to tear his eyes away from the girl to find another person sitting there. A man about late 30s maybe early 40s was sitting there, arms crossed, a sour look on his face. _Must be her father_, Austin thought,_ looks like he doesn't want any visitors.

"_Hi... Yes, well, you must be . I'm—" _

_"I don't care who you are. I told them not to let any reporters in here. Now get out," Robby Ray growled._

_"What? No." Austin shook his head, "I'm not a reporter. No, my name is Austin Sheeks." At the sound of his last name Robby Ray softened up. Austin guessed he didn't need to explain, but he did anyway. "My sister was Kyla Sheeks. She's the one who..." Austin drifted and looked back at Miley, who had a small smile on her lips and a mesmerized look in her eyes. He smiled back at her... and her heart monitor went crazy . Miley's cheeks turned a bright pink and she started breathing slowly to control her heart rate. "How are you?" Austin asked._

_"A little embarrassed, thanks for asking," she said. Austin's heart leaped at the sound of her voice. Perfection... _

_"No, I meant... HOW. ARE. YOU?" Austin said slowly to sort of emphasize his point._

_Miley frowned. "I'M. GOOD. THANKS." _Great now she's mocking me_ , Austin thought. He looked back at Robby Ray asking him how she was. _

_"She's stable, if that's what you're asking. Doctors looked her over and she's going to be okay. But there is one minor set back."_

_"What's that?"_

_"She... she has amnesia." They both looked at Miley, who was now staring out the window. She looked at Austin and smiled. _She probably thinks I'm an old friend or something_, Austin thought, _Poor thing_. Before Austin could say anything, Robby Ray asked, "How are you doing, son? How's your family?"_

_Austin sighed. Oh boy. "Uhm, my father died shortly after Kyla's death. He just couldn't hold on, I guess. And my mom... uhm, my mom... she's getting there. I don't how long she can hold on for..." Austin held back the tears at the thought of losing his mother. Austin was 18 and could handle himself quite well, but his mother was all he had...._

_It was quiet in the room before Miley whispered, "I'm sorry..." Robby Ray and Austin both looked at her and she broke down. "I'm so sorry... It's my fault. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...." She kept repeating it to herself as the tears spilled out of her eyes. Robby Ray was soon on his feet, but Austin was faster. He wrapped his arms around Miley and held her close to him. He shhh'd her and rocked her back and forth, telling her it wasn't her fault._

_Robby Ray watched as Austin let Miley cry in his arms and got a sudden thought, _This isn't good_. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his contacts list until he reached the name he was looking for: Nick. He looked back at Austin and Miley and saw how he had quickly calmed her. Austin rubbing her back and she was smiling up at him. Robby looked back at the phone and with a loud sigh snapped it shut._ I'm so gonna regret this... 

* * *

Miley laid her head back on the couch and sighed. She was exhausted. After weeks of intense physical therapy, she was ready fall back into that coma. The doctors had told her that her mobility would take awhile to back to her full potential. They estimated a few hard years; however, after watching videos of herself performing on stage, she was ready for it now. She didn't know what it was, but some sort of aching overtook her body whenever she watched herself dance across that stage swaying her hips to the beat and banging her head in rhythm with the drum. She wanted that. She _needed_ that. Unfortunately, she couldn't have that because she was still too weak. She sighed again in frustration and banged her hand on the couch with as much force as she could muster—not much.

Hearing a smothered chuckle behind her, she turned around and glared at her new guest. He shrugged and gave her a cute look ending a fight before it even started. She honestly couldn't resist that adorable face. "Hey, Austin."

Austin laughed a little louder, now knowing that he couldn't get in trouble for it, and sat by Miley. "You are too cute, you know that? Watching you get angry is like watching a puppy try to be a mighty wolf or a kitten trying to be a fierce tiger. Grr." He laughed some more.

Miley glared again. "Keep this up and we'll see just how hard I can hit," She said, raising a fist over his...area. The smile was quickly wiped off his face and his hands were covering his "manhood". Miley huffed. "You try being in a coma for over a year and see how strong you are when you wake up, asshole."

Austin suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to make my Smiley Miley come out. I know how hard you've been working at getting your strength back. I understand Miley, I really do. I guess I just caught you at bad time?"

Miley shook her head and sighed. Great, now she felt horrible. She knew he wasn't putting a guilt trip on her, but did he really have to say it like _that_? She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair. He was forgiven. "So... Wanna watch a movie?"

He smiled. "Anything you wanna do Smiley."

* * *

Nick rubbed his temples and sighed. How did he end up with idiots for brothers? He watched as they argued for the umpteenth time that night. He was sick of it. What were they even arguing about?

"I'm the older brother, therefore, I'M the smartest."

"Yeah?! Well, I'm the cutest!"

"So what? What does that have to with anything?"

"HA! So you admit it. I'M the cutest."

"You're dumb!"

"You're ugly!"

"You suck at singing!"

"Well atleast I sing!"

"Grow some balls, Joseph!"

"I have some, Kev. Don't act like you don't hear the girls explain to me how they love the way my pants shape—"

"OKAY STOP!!!" Nick cut in. He did NOT wanna hear what the girls said about his brother's... ugh! "Lucky for the both you, I'm the smartest and the cutest. And it's my dick they are talking about Joseph, not yours." Joe gasped, but Nick ignored him. "Now can we please go back to the bigger issue?!"

"So are you saying your issues with Miley are bigger than my dick?!"

"Joe, anything is bigger than your dick," Kevin said with a look of boredom on his face.

Joe gasped louder. "You're a jerk!"

"I know."

Nick sank back in the couch. "I hate you both..."

Kevin sighed. "Okay sorry Nick. So what do you think you're dream meant? Was the dude in it Austin?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. And I don't know what it meant. I fell back asleep IN the dream. Is that even possible?"

Joe looked confused. "What do you mean "back asleep?"

"I mean I suddenly felt exhausted, like I couldn't fight for her. He took her. She was his. And then I laid my head down and fell asleep. Then I woke up in the real world."

"How do you feel now?" Kevin asked.

"Like there's no point. Now that she's gone I just feel... useless. I don't wanna eat, sleep, or drink. I have to will myself to get outta bed. I'm just....

"Comatose," whispered Kevin. Joe and Nick looked confused so he further explained, "It means being in the state of a coma. You can be awake and still be comatose." He looked at Nick, "That's what you are."

Nick laughed with no humor, "Oh irony... So what do I do? Just forget about Miley? Just be friends with her? I can't. You guys know Miley and I can't be just friends. We can't!"

"Get a grip. You're going about this all wrong. It's simple... Have her fall in love with you again." Joe said it as if it were the most obvious thing.

"How? She has Austin now."

"She did it once, right? Have her do it again. She'll dump that loser in a heart beat. Trust me."

Nick looked at Kevin. "What do you think?"

Kevin shook his head. "What I think?What's happening to this world? First Miley's amnesia, your broken heart, and now Joe said something smart. I need to sit." Kevin sank into the couch next Nick.

Joe glared. "Ha. You're funny."

Nick thought it over hard before looking at his brothers and smiling. "Operation Make Miley Mine is a go."

Kevin grinned. "And your big brothers are gonna help. Don't worry bro, we got your back. Right Joe?"

They both looked to where Joe was sitting only to find that spot empty. "Joe?" They got up and found him in the kitchen on the phone.

"Hey Demi, I have a question for you. ...On a scale of one to ten how would you rate my dick's size...?"

* * *

**REEEEAAAAADDDD!**

**Ohmygoshh I'm terribly so****rry for the delay.** **But SOMEONE lost my freakin' NOTEBOOK! (ALEXIS!) So I had to write this by memory and that explains why it's so short. I couldn't remember too much for this chapter. I promise I will be posting much sooner, but there are problems with my internet... It's crap. **

**Ohhh and next chapter, my fave character comes in... DEMI! :) Yup,**** so I wanna know what you guys wanna see in my story. Obviously, Niley, I know, but like anything having to to with Niley? (Don't be gross :p) [[NOTHING that has to do with Miley getting her memory back, though. NOTHING.]]  
Do you guys want some Jemi? A friendship between Austin and Nick? Just a question... Do any of you have a problem with sex? Haha whoa lemme re-phrase that. I mean in my story:  
A) Absolutely none.  
B) ****A little but not descriptive.  
C) Yes and descriptive. (I won't go full out descriptive though because that's just sick lol)  
****Lemme know guys.**

**Oh and hey Twitterers. Let's chat :) Seriously I talk on my twitter and if you ever wanna know anything about my stories or just wanna chat, hit me up. Link is on my profile :)**

**So last but not least Revieewwww??? :)**


	7. I Believe In Loving You At First Sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**:)**

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Nick thought as he sped down the highway.. A whisper of doubt echoed through his mind and his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was exerting on the steering wheel. What if this didn't work? Was he being stupid? Was this right? If she found out, could he bear her hating him? Wouldn't he much rather them be friends than nothing at all? Worst doubt of all: Were they really meant to be?

He cursed at himself for having such a thought. Of course they were meant to be! He didn't go through hell for the past year for nothing. It was for her. All for her. He loved her and she loved him... He sighed. She just didn't know it, though. Yet.

His mind was racing and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. This will work. It has to work...

"Joseph," Nick said calmly, "you do realize that I will have to kill you if this doesn't work, right?" He shot a glance at his older brother who was currently slouching in the front passenger seat. It was like he was trying to make himself invisible. _Wonder from who_, Nick thought sarcastically. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Joe rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh as if he had better things to do than help his brother achieve eternal happiness. _Love you too, brother_, Nick growled in his head. "This'll work, dude! Do NOT underestimate my invincible powers. I'm smarter than you think, you know."

"Sure you are." Nick heard someone grumble under their breath from the backseat. "You stupid, good for nothing, idiot." Nick glanced up at the rearview mirror with an amused gleam playing in his eyes. He watched as his best friend Demi grumbled, cursed, and shot death glares at the back of Joe's head every few seconds. Joe had let something slip last night and Nick and Kevin soon found out that their little Joe and Demi weren't as innocent as they led on to be...

_They both looked to where Joe was sitting only to find that spot empty. "Joe?" They got up and found him in the kitchen on the phone._

_"Hey Demi, I have a question for you. ...On a scale of one to ten how would you rate my dick's size...?" Nick shot a surprised look in Kevin's direction and saw that Kevin was mirroring the same look. "I know it was a long time ago but Nick doesn't believe that- What? No, I'm not having a contest on size. There's not much of a competition anyways. It's just Nick." Nick ground his teeth together. That sick bastard. He shouldn't be having this conversation with a girl! That was beyond inappropriate. Manners, Joe. It's all about manners. Nick didn't know how many times he had to remind his dimwit of an older brother that. It looks like it's one more for the book._

_ "Joseph," Nick said in a calm, collective manner, "I don't think that's quite appropriate, do you?"_

_"Uh. I got to go!" Joe quickly slammed the phone done on its base. Nick could hear his breathing quicken. He took a few seconds to turn around and face his brothers. When he did, Nick gasped. He's never seen Joe that white. His entire face was drained of blood. It looked kind of creepy with his dark hair covering most of his face. _

_"Joe what's wrong?" Nick asked, his voice dripping with worry._

_Kevin wasn't as sympathetic. "What did you do?" He growled. Nick threw Kevin a shocked look. What was with the hostility? Was he missing something? Nick looked back at Joe. He looked like a little boy that got caught doing something bad. Sure, he was being inappropriate in front of Demi, but that wasn't worth Kevin's accusing glare. Nick looked back at Kevin and he could see the fury flash in his eyes. He turned back to Joe and studied him more carefully. Joe looked terrified. "_On a scale of one to ten how would you rate my dick's size?" _How would Demi know? _"I know it was a long time ago but..." _What was a long time ago? Nick felt the tension in the air. The flavor of it mixed of three emotions: Anger, confusion, and terror. What the...?_

_Nick's eyes flashed and his teeth gnashed together. Confusion was thrown out the window and fury ripped through the tension. "YOU VIOLATED OUR LITTLE SISTER?!?!" Nick roared. Joe shrank back._

_"May I remind you, Nick, we do have neighbors." Kevin said, trying to simmer down his own anger. It looked like Nick had enough for two. Nick was very protective of their girl friends. Ever since Miley's accident, Nick was over-protective with Demi. She was his very best friend (He didn't classify Miley as that since his feelings for her called for more than just a friendship). He would kill anyone who dared to hurt her. Including Joe..._

_Nick crouched down like he was ready to attack. "You have three seconds to have a damn good explanation."_

_Joe's eyes widened. "Technically, she's the one who violated me!"_

_How dare him!!! Nick lost whatever ounce of control he had left. He attacked._

Nick smiled. After much discussion, Nick and Kevin were able to find the humor in it. Especially after they called Demi to tell her the cat was out of the bag. Joe had begged them not to, but Nick realized that no matter what he did to Joe it wouldn't be consequence enough. However, Demi was another story.

Nick grinned widely and Joe seethed knowing exactly what Nick was thinking about. Nick shot another taunting glance at Demi and wiggled his eyebrows while making weird kissy faces. Fury ripped across her face and Nick had to smash his mouth into a hard line to suppress a laugh. He had a list full of jokes, but for now that would have to wait. He had to prepare himself for step one of the plan Joe conjured up. But tomorrow... Nick flashed another teasing smile at Demi.

"Okay," Kevin's voice broke the silence, "let's go over the plan. Joe, let's hear what you came up with."

Joe sighed. "It's not rocket science. There are three steps to make Miley fall in love with Nick again. When they first met, they skipped right over the first two steps and went straight to number three. That's not going to work this time, obviously—it seems this Austin dude beat you to it—so Nick's going to have to do this the right way. For now, we're going to focus on step one. That's letting Miley get to know you. Uhm, try to fill her in as much as possible about yourself and see if she can't remember anything. I don't expect her to, though, and neither should you. Get in her circle of trust. It might take a while. Also, you might want to try to bring out small reactions from her. Like, do something small or say something and watch her reaction to it. Does it match the actions she would've had before the accident? After a few days, you're to stop all connection. " Nick raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Joe further explained. "It will leave her wanting more. She's going to want to try even harder to reach out to you. And when that happens, we initiate step two."

"What's step two?" Nick asked.

"I'll explain when we get to that. For now, don't screw up step one. That means _no_ talking about your past relationship or whatever. Don't force her to remember you. Just go with the flow and let things go where they may. Sound good?"

"Smart. Even for you," Demi whispered harshly. Joe's jaw tightened but he didn't say anything.

Nick looked back at Kevin through the mirror and smiled. Kevin winked and Nick suddenly got the idea that these jokes just couldn't wait for tomorrow. He nodded at Kevin as if to say "Count me in".

"Nick, turn on the radio, I wanna hear the Yankees score." Joe's face turned deathly white. He knew where this was going. He looked at Nick silently begging him not to say the punch line. Nick winked at him.

"Ask Joe or Demi. They seem to know all about scoring these days." Demi sucked in a sharp breath of air. _No!_ She thought.

_Yes!_ Nick thought.

"Hey Kevin, wanna know what I was thinking?" Nick smiled at Joe. This one was for him. Joe shook his head vigorously.

"What Nick?" Kevin smiled.

"I think we should switch up our potions on stage. You be the lead singer. I play lead guitar. And Joe can be on the drums. God knows how much he loves banging." Kevin choked back a laugh while Joe put his head in his hands. "Also I think next tour Joe should have the top bunk. You like being on top, don't ya Joe?" Demi's face was mortified and Nick slightly wondered if he had hit that one right on.

Kevin had to wait a minute before starting the next joke. His stomach hurt from trying to keep the laughter in. Joe though it was over and let out a small sigh of relief. _Oh no, brother, _ Kevin thought, _It's not over. _"So for Frankie's next birthday I was thinking we should get him one of those cool bouncy houses. What do you think Demi? I'm sure you and Joe would have loads of fun on that. I'm not implying anything, _of course_. Just you two are both wild and untamed and...naughty." Joe groaned. Nick let a laugh slip through by accident.

Demi's face had gone from pink to red to purple to blue. Kevin wondered how many it would take to get it to white. He smiled. They'd just have to find out. "Why do I have to sit in the back?" Kevin mock complained. "Why can't Joe?"

"Because I don't like those types of cars that bounce while driving. It looks tacky and cheap," Nick explained, his voice cracking at some words because he just couldn't take holding this laughter anymore.

Kevin looked at Demi's face. Not white yet. "Hey Demi?" Demi turned his way. "How many licks does it take to get to the center of Joe's tootsie pop?" Her face went pale white. Victory!

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He howled with laughter and soon Kevin was joining him. Their stomachs hurt like crazy and tears were streaming down their faces. Joe sunk in his seat and Demi just stared out the window. Nick and Kevin laughed the rest of the way there, while Joe and Demi silently thought of ways to murder them. They were so going to pay for this!

* * *

Nick walked up the steps to Miley's house feeling as nervous as ever. He didn't feel this nervous when he had first met her because somehow he knew that she was as much interested in him as he was in her. But now, she had a boyfriend and... Gosh! Why couldn't he have just waited to tease Joe and Demi later? Now was the time he needed them most but he was sure if they would help him. He looked at Joe and begged for help. Joe gave him a hard look but nodded once assuring Nick he would help if he needed it. Demi rubbed Nick's back in a friendly way also letting him know she would help. He smiled at her and let out a shaky breath. Then he held his breath and knocked on the door...

...and was met by a beautiful sight. Miley. He breathed out and fell in love all over again. Every doubt he had before had vanished and he knew it was worth it. She was worth it.

Nick's sweet breath hit her face and she couldn't help but smile. It was involuntary. Like a reflex from some part of her mind. She looked behind him and saw his brothers standing there with... "Demi!" Miley squealed. Demi's eyes widened with confusion. Miley calmed herself. "Sorry. I read about you. We're like best friends, right? Dragon." Miley smiled.

Demi laughed. "Nighthawk!" She ran and gave Miley a huge hug. The boys smiled. Miley looked past Demi's shoulder at Nick. She gave him a small smile. Nick suddenly got an idea. He ran his finger slowly through his curls. This used to drive Miley absolutely crazy. Miley blinked and Nick heard her make a small sound in the back of her throat. Nick smiled. It still worked.

Miley pulled away from the hug and blinked again. She didn't know what that was. Again, it was like that small moan was just an involuntary reaction to his absentminded act. She didn't mean to do it. It was just so familiar for her mind to want to do that. She shook the thought off.

"No hug for your big brothers?" She heard Joe ask. She smiled and ran to Joe's arms. Kevin then opened his arms and she moved on to him. Nick shifted his body in her direction but didn't open his arms. She looked at him next and raised her eyebrow as if waiting for the invitation. Nick smiled. "You don't need an invite to hug me, Miley." Joe's eyes widened and Nick immediately knew he said the wrong thing. Miley just stared at him before moving to give him a small hug then walked back to Demi. Nick sighed and followed his brothers inside the house. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"So Miley, where's Austin?" Joe asked with his mouth full of the pizza they had ordered. Nick rolled his eyes and took a bite of his slice. That boy was never going to learn manners.

Miley swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "Work. He gets off in a few hours."

"Does he even realize he's dating THE Miley Stewart?" Kevin asked. Though he said it one way, Nick knew the real way he meant it. _This loser is dating you because you're famous._

Miley laughed. "I'm sure he knows. Or he just doesn't want to show it. He's a gentleman about it." Miley didn't notice this either but everyone's shoulders slumped as they realized this was going to be harder than expected. Miley spoke of Austin as if he was the greatest thing in the world. As if she loved him...

Nick's eyes flashed. She couldn't love him! She couldn't! He took out his phone and sent a text.

Demi felt her phone vibrate and Nick watched as she read the text. _U R goin 2 get close 2 Miles as well & find out evrythng U can abt her feelings 4 this loser. _Demi looked at him and nodded.

Soon Demi, Kevin and Joe were animated about a discussion over this new movie that had come out in theaters. All part of the plan, of course. Nick needed time with Miley. "So Miley, uhh, how's, you know, life?" Wow this was harder than he thought. He didn't know what to talk about with her.

She giggled at his lame attempt to make conversation. "Life is...good. I guess."

He raised his eyebrows and sat by her, taking over the seat Demi had before she moved closer to her own conversation. "You guess? What's wrong?" He noticed her shift in her seat and immediately knew he was entering her comfort zone and she didn't appreciate it.

"Uhh. It's still pretty weird, you know. Like everything is a puzzle and I'm still missing some pieces. I can't figure much out. Why do I react this way to a situation or don't react. It just confuses me."

Nick nodded in understanding. "I think it's just your brain reacting the way it would've reacted before your accident." Nick saw her eyes widen slightly and he knew she was thinking about her reaction to him running his fingers through his hair. He had to hold back a smile. "But I totally understand where you are coming from."

She was surprised. "You do?"

He nodded his head. "Of course, like you have the answers and the questions, but it's a matter of filling in that gap that separates them both. Sometimes it's hard though because you don't have pieces. You know what you need, you just don't know how to get it."

Miley grinned. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell everyone but they just blow it off and say it will take time. Annoys the hell out of me."

Nick smiled softly at her. "Well, you don't need time. You just need...inspiration. You haven't found the right inspiration yet." He was implying her lack of inspiration to be Austin's fault.

Miley's eyes unfocused. He's seen that look before. She was lost in her own thoughts. "You're right," she whispered absentmindedly. After a few minutes, her eyes refocused and she smiled. "Thanks Nick. That helps a lot. Maybe I won't get so frustrated anymore."

He winked and flashed full-teeth smile at her. Someone gasped. "Happy to be of service, ma'am." Miley nodded while staring at his smile, unable to say anything else. "Hey let's watch a movie," Nick suggested.

Kevin smiled. "Yeah! Something bloody."

Joe nodded. "Something gory!"

"The Notebook." Nick said throwing a glance in Miley's direction.

Joe and Kevin's smiles dropped. "What?!"

Nick shrugged. "It's for the ladies, of course." He looked at Miley but also made sure to look at Demi so he wouldn't appear suspicious.

"Thanks for being so considerate to my feelings Nick," Demi grumbled sarcastically. Nick waved her off.

Miley smiled at Nick. "That's my favorite movie, you know."

"I do know," Nick said while popping in the DVD. Joe glared at him, but Nick didn't notice this time. He was too focused on Miley.

Kevin leaned back on the arm chair. "Well we might as well get comfortable." Joe and Demi took a seat by each other. "But not too comfortable." They scooted away from the other. Miley looked at Nick confused, but he just shook his head as if to say "I'll explain later".

Once again Miley's brain overtook her actions without her realizing it. As the movie started and Kevin dimmed the lights, she found herself leaning in closer...and closer to Nick.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	8. Suffer In Silence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Just to clear something. Miley is NOT falling in love with Nick. Not even close. It's still the beginning of the story. Give it time. **

Nick sighed. He regretted picking this movie. It was just a giant slap in the face. This movie related to his life in so many ways and he hated it. A young couple met at a carnival, fell in love, only to be torn right apart. They don't see each other for a year or so, and when he does get to see her again, she's fallen in love with another guy.

He also envied this movie. They meet, fall in love all over again (or had always been in love, just never said it—Nick couldn't tell or care) and she dumps that other dude right on his ass so she could be with her true love. But in Nick's reality, Miley was basically head over heels for this Austin guy and didn't give a damn about Nick.

Irony. It was fucking irony. Nick hated irony.

But apparently Miley loved it. He glanced over at her to find her quietly crying to herself. He also heard Demi crying. Chicks...

Then Nick frowned. He thought things were going so well. At the beginning of the movie, Miley was practically all over him. Like the way it had always been when they watched a movie—before the accident, of course. Now she was sitting as far away from him as possible. She probably would have sat on the other side of the room if that would not have looked suspicious. He didn't get it.

He looked at Joe and saw him eyeing them. He had been doing that the entire movie. Nick rolled his eyes. He wanted to shout at Joe, "I won't ruin your precious plan, dumbass!" Nick would have if Miley weren't in the room.

Kevin's soft snores reached Nick's ears and he had to laugh. Miley looked over at the sound, curiosity written on her face. She wanted to know the joke. Nick pointed at Kevin. She looked at how Kevin was draped over the arm chair his legs curled over the arm and the top while one arm was hanging over the edge and the other, along with his head, was hanging on the other side. His mouth was wide open and the soft snores soon turned into something sort of obnoxious. Miley smiled. "I didn't think this movie was that boring," she whispered.

Joe covered his ears. "God, someone shut him up, please!" He hissed.

Miley shook her head. "It's fine. The movie is over, anyway. Let him sleep."

Nick smiled at her. She was always so caring towards his brothers. Like they were her brothers too. That was one quality that wasn't lost in the accident. She smiled back at him.

"So what now?" Demi asked. "Another movie?"

As if to answer her question, a knock was heard at the door. Nick looked in that direction and wondered who that could possibly be. He looked back at Miley and his heart dropped. By the way her eyes lit up and the way her smile got a thousand times bigger, he knew who it could be. Austin.

Miley quickly got up to answer the door. Nick watched her go, and then disappear around the corner. He stared at Demi and Joe as they listened to what was going on. Being the closest to the door, he could hear everything. He heard the sound of the door open. He heard Miley breathe out Austin's name. He heard Austin's reply, "I missed you." He heard Miley squeal. The way she used to squeal whenever Nick had twirled her around in his arms. He heard Miley's feet touch the cold, wooden floor as he put her back down. He heard Miley whisper, "I missed you, too." He could basically hear everything.

But the one sound he had wished he could not hear. The sound that had his already shattered heart, shatter into more pieces; the thought of ever repairing it now seemed like a sick joke to Nick. The sound of them kissing. The sound of their lips moving in perfect rhythm together. He tried to tune it out. It was impossible. Like someone had intensified the sound just for his benefit. The sound of thousands of screaming fans was a soft whisper compared to this. He bit his lip trying so hard not to let the pain get the best of him. If this plan was ever going to work, he was going to have to do it right. No showing emotion. It was time for him to learn how to suffer in silence.

Joe watched as his brother tore apart on the inside. It broke his heart to see Nick like this. That's when Joe randomly realized that Kevin's snoring had stopped. He looked at Kevin only to find him also staring back at him. They both looked at Nick's suffering face and soon came to the realization that this plan was going to have to work, and fast, before something bad happened to Nick. They had seen Nick heartbroken before and this was not it. Nick wasn't just heartbroken. He was burning. His eyes were screaming with pain while his lips remained motionless. His hands shook and his nostrils flared. His breathing became heavier and every once in awhile his lips would tighten as if he was trying to hold in a scream. He probably was.

Soon Miley came back into the living room with Austin's arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled a warm smile at her houseguests but it quickly vanished when he got nothing in return. He cringed behind Miley at the death glares he was receiving. His eyes ran over everyone's faces finding anger, fury, accusation, and...pain? His eyes stopped at the one in pain. He had seen this guy before. The one who claimed to be Miley's boyfriend. Nick. Nick didn't look in his direction but continued to stare straight ahead. Austin felt sympathy wash over him. He released Miley from his grip and took a step away from her. Miley looked at him confused, but he just stared at Nick.

Nick finally managed to look in their direction. He saw Miley giving Austin confused looks while Austin just continued to stare at him. He saw Austin step away from Miley a little more once their eyes met. He was cringing away from the pain in Nick's eyes. Miley looked at Nick but saw nothing. She saw no pain. Nick knew how to hide things from her very well. Austin on the other hand could see it clear as day, as if Nick was shouting it right at him. Austin nodded at Nick and it took Nick a few seconds but he returned the favor. It was a small gesture, but told Austin everything. Nick in no way liked him, but he was going to act civil towards him. As would Austin towards Nick. Austin moved back towards Miley and wrapped one arm around her waist. Nick glared then looked at Joe and Kevin.

"Uhh, guys this is my boyfriend, Austin," Miley said softly, suddenly feeling the tension in the room. Austin waved at them, but Joe and Kevin didn't acknowledge him.

"Hello," Demi spoke. "I'm Demi. That's Joe and Kevin. I'm sure you know Nick. Nice to meet you." Joe and Kevin scowled in her direction, but she ignored them.

"Nice to meet you all," Austin said in the politest way possible. It didn't come out right, thanks to the shaking in his voice. He looked at Nick. "Nice to see you again, Nick." Nick's fist clenched at the sound of his name in Austin's voice. "I was hoping to see you again."

"Happy to grant your wish," Nick seethed. Miley's eyes widened at Nick's hostility. Austin's eyes narrowed. _So much for being civil_. Nick glared back at him. "I was _really_ hoping to see you, too." Austin's eye caught Nick's other fist clenching. Nick's arms flexed. He was ready for a fight.

Austin stepped in front of Miley and glared. Nick stood up and got in Austin's face. "Not now, Gray," Austin whispered, too low for anyone to hear. "But, don't worry, your time will come."

"Anytime, anywhere," Nick growled through his teeth. _Suffer in silence, Nick. Think of the plan. _He had to remind himself. "Let's go," he said to his brothers and Demi, still staring at Austin. They got up.

Austin smirked. "Anytime...Anywhere." He repeated to Nick. Nick gave Austin a slight shove, kind of hoping that would be enough to start the fight now. Nick's eye caught Miley glare at him, but he didn't care. Austin made no move to fight. _Only because Miley is here and he wants to look like the better guy_, Nick thought.

The brothers walked off while Demi trailed behind them thanking Miley for a great time. Demi ran right to the car where Joe and Kevin already were. Nick lingered behind taking his time walking to the car. "Hey!" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Miley running towards him. He glanced at the window and saw Austin sitting on the couch, a scowl still on his face. Nick shook his head and looked back at Miley. Miley reached Nick, and he took a huge step back once seeing the look on her face. She was _pissed_. "What the hell is your problem?!" She shouted at him. He remained quiet. "I let you into my house and that is how you repay me?! Trying to start a fight with my boyfriend!?!?!"

"Miley, I—" He started.

Miley cut him off. "No, you listen! I don't know who you think you are, but what gives you the fucking right to do that?!"

"I just—"

"I said listen! What are you such a huge star that you think you can treat any person you want like that?! I cannot believe I ever 'dated' you, you asshole!"

"I didn't mean—"

"Shut the hell up! _I'M_ talking. If you can't treat Austin with respect, then you can't come back! Got that, _superstar_?!" Nick's eyes widened. "You have no idea what Austin has been through! You don't know him! So don't judge him, Nick! Don't you dare judge him!" She finally stopped yelling and her breathing became heavy. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Nick didn't say anything. "Speak!"

Nick glared. "Really? I can speak now? Are you sure? You don't have anything else to say?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Miley slapped him across his chest. "Listen, I have been through _hell_ this past year. But I would go back to that in a heartbeat, because that was nothing compared to this. At least then I knew you were _mine_. I sat by your bedside every fucking day, waiting and waiting and waiting. Waiting for you to wake up and come back to me. Waiting to be able to hold you in my arms again. Waiting to be able to kiss you." Miley flinched. "And the _one day _I was not there, you wake up. When your dad called me to tell me, I was so happy. We would finally be together again. Then your dad told me I would have to wait to see you. He would call me when I could. He never called. Three months, Miley. That's how long I waited for his call. Three fucking months passed, before I got his call. Now we could finally be together again. I had been waiting so long but it was all going to be worth it once I saw your face again. And what ends up happening? You don't even remember a damn thing about me. Nothing. As if that didn't hurt enough, I find out you have a fucking boyfriend! A boyfriend!" Nick paused to catch his breath. "So you see, Miley, you have no idea what _I'm _going through. _You _don't know _me._ So don't judge me, Miley. Don't you dare judge me." He finished off using her words against her. He stared at her face. She couldn't even look in his eyes.

"I didn't know the pain you were going through," she whispered.

"You don't even know the half of it," Nick's voice cracked, letting some of the pain escape through his voice. Miley took a step towards him, but Nick backed away. "Stop. Look, I'm going to try to make this work. I'll be honest. I can't stand being away from you. And I know it's going to take time, but I think we can be good f-friends." Miley nodded her head. "But don't think for one second that I will ever be friends with _him_. Okay?"

Miley sighed. "Okay."

"I better go. Aust—That guy's waiting for you. But Miles, I need to know. Do you love him?" Miley didn't answer him. He couldn't even tell by her facial expression. It was blank. "Okay you don't have to answer me. I understand. Bye." He turned around and walked to the car. He heard Miley make her way back to her house. Once he got close enough to the car he saw Joe's expression. _Shit._

* * *

"What the fuck Nick?! It's only the first fucking day and you already fucking screwed everything up! Do you know how much fucking harder you'll have to work to get her back now? Did that fucking thought ever occur to you?" Joe continued to yell at him. They had dropped Demi off at her house, and had barely walked through the door of their house when Joe started dropping the F-bombs like no other. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up? I do realize this."

"Then why did you do it?! You could of just walked away, but no you had to be 'a man'. If you wanted a man to do the job you should have just asked me or Kevin."

Nick growled. "And what makes you a man, Joe? Fucking our best friend?"

Kevin stuck his arm out. "Whoa, Nick. Not a good idea. It was funny in the car, not now."

Nick ignored him. "What makes you the master of love? Why should you be telling _me_ how to handle my own love life. Just 'cause you got laid once or twice doesn't make you an expert. It just makes you a fucking man whore. Sad part is you couldn't even get your other girlfriends to do the dirty deed. You had to use Demi."

"NICK!" Kevin shouted.

Joe's eyes flashed. He didn't even bother to say a word. Without any warning, he lunged at Nick. Wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, he slammed him against the wall. Nick's head crashed into a few pictures causing them to shatter. Kevin was so stunned, he didn't make a move to stop them. Nick got back up, his fists and teeth clenched. He jumped at Joe, causing both of them to flip over the couch and crash into the coffee table, glass shattering everywhere.

"Mom's going to kill us," Kevin groaned.

Joe flipped Nick over and punched him right in the face. He was satisfied by the crunching under his fist. Nick grabbed both of Joe's arms and head-butt him. Joe fell back, dizzy. Nick took his chance and climbed on top of Joe. He imagined Joe's face to be Austin, and he lost it. He let all his anger loose. His eyes got blurry, and he forgot his surroundings. It wasn't until Kevin ripped him off of Joe that he noticed the red, warm liquid dripping off his fists. Kevin threw him back on the couch and ran towards Joe's limp body. Kevin dragged him out of the glass and Nick was horrified at all the blood. How did he not see that? What made it worse was Joe's face was covered in it. Nick had flash backs to that night in the hospital, seeing Robby Ray drenched in blood. He flinched back at the memory.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean—"

"Damn it, Nick! Call 911!" Kevin shouted. Nick stayed frozen. "GO!"

Nick got up and grabbed the phone, punching in the numbers. "I need an ambulance..."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Nick cried to Kevin in the waiting room. "I don't know what came over me... I just—"

Kevin cut him off. "It's okay, Nick. He'll be alright."

"All that blood..."

"Stop talking about it, Nick!" Kevin whispered, then eyed his parents who were sitting down with worry-struck faces. Frankie looked around confused. Nick nodded then leaned back on his chair, letting his mind wonder....

_"Robby Ray? Mr. Stewart?" Nick ran around looking for him. Finally, he spotted him sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. He quickly walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Stewart?" _

_Robby Ray lifted his head and Nick gasped at his appearance. His eyes were blood-shot red from crying and tears were streaming down his face. But that wasn't the worst part. He had blood smeared across his face, swirling with the tears. Even worse, his shirt was soaked with blood. Nick knew it wasn't his blood. "Nick... Sh-she..." He started sobbing....._

_ "Hello," the doctor said, "I'm Dr. Smith. Are you the father of Miss Miley Stewart?" He addressed Robby Ray. _

_Robby Ray nodded. "How's my daughter? Is she okay?"_

_Dr. Smith sighed and looked away for a moment before turning to look back at them. "When your daughter hit her head, it basically should have killed her. Instead, it fractured the inside of her skull and caused internal bleeding in the brain. Thankfully she got here just in time for us to fix the tissue and repair the fracture as best as we could."_

_Nick asked, "So she's alive, right?"_

_"To an extent, yes."_

_"What?" They both asked in unison._

_The doctor rubbed his temples and looked down. "Unfortunately, sir, your daughter lapsed into a state of unconsciousness; a coma. There's no telling when, or if, she'll wake up. I'm sorry."_

_Robby Ray fell back in his chair. "Th-thank you, doctor. For everything."_

_Dr. Smith nodded. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call. Your daughter is being held in room 285, just down that hallway," he said pointing out the direction. "I do ask of you that you wait 'til morning to come and see her. Her condition is... She needs to be cleaned off and taken care of. I suggest you just go home, get cleaned off, take a nap, and then come back here. Of course, that's entirely up to you." He shook both of their hands before turning around and walking off. _

_Nick and Robby Ray just sat there, trying to let that information sink in. Nick put his head in his hands and broke down again. "Forever," he whispered. "Forever..."_

Nick shot up in his chair. He looked at his surroundings and realized they were still at the hospital. He must have fallen asleep. "How is Joe?" He asked.

"He's fine," his mother answered him. "He lost a lot of blood. He'll be okay though." She paused. "Nick, what on earth were you thinking? If Kevin hadn't pulled you off, you could have kil—" She stopped mid-sentence. Nick got the point.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I don't know what I was thinking." He sighed. "No, that's just it. I was not thinking. I let my anger get the best of me. I never meant to hurt him." Mrs. Gray just nodded.

Nick sighed then stood up. "I need air. I can't be in here." His family didn't say anything to him so he just walked out. Once he got outside, he fell to the ground and cried...

* * *

It wasn't until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder that he looked up. "Demi?"

Demi smiled softly and sat down next to him. "Hey. Kevin called and told me what happened. I cannot believe you actually..."

Nick grunted. "You hate me, don't you? Look, I am so sorry. I was just so mad. I should not have brought you into it. I'm terribly sorry for earlier today, too. That's personal business and it wasn't mine or Kevin's place to comment on it. I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"I'll live. So will Joe. But I'm guessing he never told you the whole story, huh?" Nick shook his head. "Well, it happened a month or two after Miley's accident..."

_Joe ran up the stairs to Demi's room. He had gotten a voicemail from her asking him to go over. Her voice sounded funny, so he immediately hopped in his car and drove to her house. He wondered what was wrong..._

_He opened the door of her bedroom and gasped. _Oh, Demi..._ he thought. Demi was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her body was shaking and the sounds of her cries made his heartbreak. He had never seen her like this. She didn't even notice him walk in._

_He quickly shrugged off his jacket, and made his way to her bed. He climbed on it and pulled her into his arms. Her head found his chest and she cried harder. He rubbed her back and let some of his own tears spill too. They stayed there for a good hour, just crying._

_Finally, she looked up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Joe. I just couldn't be alone right now. I have been trying so hard to be strong about this accident, but I can't take anymore. I can't hold it in anymore." _

_Joe held her close. "You don't ever need to apologize, Dems. Never. Call me, and I'll always be here for you, you got that?" She nodded. "Good. And, please, don't ever try to be strong. Let it out, Demi. Let it all out. You can cry. Even if you don't want to cry in front of Kevin and Nick, I'll be here. Cry in front of me. I'll cry with you."_

_Demi looked up at him. "Promise."_

_"Promise." He kissed her cheek. Demi blushed. Joe smiled, liking the color of her cheeks, and leaned down giving her another kiss. This time on the lips. Demi kissed him back, only for a second, before pulling away, her cheeks dark red. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Joe leaned back down and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back._

_He let his tongue slide across her lips, asking for access. She granted it. He slid his tongue in her mouth and let his hands move down to her waist. Demi leaned back on the bed and Joe hovered over her. His mouth moved down from her jaw, to her neck...He stopped, letting his warm breath wash over her skin. He looked back up at her, his face in a questioning look. She sat up and peeled her shirt and bra off her body. Joe's eyes roamed down and Demi blushed. "You're beautiful," he murmured, before pulling off his own shirt. Demi's eyes widened at his body and his face got a little smug._

_Demi laid back down and Joe's lips started where they left off, moving from her neck, to her chest, down her stomach. Demi's eyes rolled back in her head and a small moan escaped her lips. As if Joe wasn't already excited...._

_He unbuttoned her pants and ripped them off her body. Demi did the same with his. Joe grabbed the elastic band of her panties and teased her a little bit. "Joe..." Demi moaned. "Please..." He smiled and pulled them off all the way. He threw them behind his back, not caring where they landed. Demi grabbed his boxers and slid them off his body. Then—_

"Okay, there. Right there. You can just stop, please," Nick begged.

Demi laughed. "I'm sorry. Too far, huh?"

"A little bit."

Demi smiled. "It wasn't a 'fuck', Nick. It was two people showing their love for each other."

Nick was confused. "Then why aren't you guys together now? I mean, if you love him and he loves you, then why don't you guys date?"

Demi sighed. "It's complicated right now. Once everything is back to normal, we might give it a shot. Now we just need to be friends. That's all." Nick nodded. Suddenly, he felt a fire in him. A strong desire. He was going to make everything normal again. Not just for him, but for Joe and Demi, too. He knows what it's like to be without the one he loves. He can't let that be the case with Joe and Demi. He wouldn't let it be.

After a lot of thought, he realized something. "God, I'm an idiot." He whispered. Demi looked at him. "All for you. He came up with this plan of getting Miley and I back together for you."

"What? Why me?"

"That's why he didn't want me to screw it up! He wants to be with you! And I almost killed him because of it! I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve Miley. I don't deserve anyone."

Demi shook her head. "Not horrible, just stupid. C'mon, let's go inside. It's kind of cold out here." She pulled Nick up with her and they walked back inside. Before reaching his parents, Nick stopped her.

"Demi, I need your help. Bad. I think I might have screwed everything up with Miley, and I just need your help to smooth things over. You'll help me, right?"

She smiled. "Of course." He smiled back at her and they made their way back to the waiting room.

Kevin stood up. "Nick, there you are! Joe's awake. He wants to see you."

* * *

**Hmm. Not a big fan of this chapter really. It's long, though. So reviews are nice ;D. C'mon, you know you want to comment on the whole Nick/Miley/Austin & Joe/Demi drama. So do it. I listen. And if there is something you want to see in the story. Tell me. Oh & sorry for any mistakes. There are always a fewww...**

**Peace, guys! xoxo **


	9. I'll Keep Your Feet On The Ground

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey. Sorry, it's not exactly "drama". But I left two HUGE hints in here. They're at different places, though. Find them, piece them together and you can probably guess a good majority of what happens in this story. Plus, I'll give you, like, a virtual cookie or something. Oh, and I think you guys are gonna love next chapter. Let's just say... The door flies wide open for _NILEY_ :)**

* * *

**(After everyone had left the house)**

Miley walked back into the living room, "pissed" written all over her face. Nick had gotten scolded... It was Austin's turn. Austin refused to look at her. He was still fuming. "He got in my face, Miley. Did you honestly expect me not to react?" He clenched his fists until they were white from strain then loosened them.

"_Hoped..._You promised me, Austin. Damn it, you promised me! You wouldn't get angry," Miley snarled.

Austin flashed his eyes in her direction and his face turned cold. Miley shied away. He didn't look like _her _Austin when he did that. "He. Started. It."

"That doesn't justify anything!"

"Why are you defending him?!"

"I'm not defending him! It's just... God, you can be so stupid at times!"

Austin's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Look... If you want to be friendly with the dude, I understand that. He obviously meant something to you prior to the accident... Not like that should mean much _now_..." He muttered that last part. Miley caught the meaning instantly. "But if you have some sort of weird... _feelings_—and I use that term very loosely—about him, tell me now." He paused, waiting for Miley to speak up.

She kept her eyes down, ignoring the question. She didn't have feelings for Nick like she did for Austin. She knew that for sure. But she really didn't like the idea of any harm brought onto Nick. "If I weren't here... Would you have... hit him?"

"Would it upset you if I did?"

"I...suppose," she spoke the words slowly. "I don't know. I'm not...sure..." Miley pictured it in her head and flinched at the image. Austin towered over Nick by a few good inches. And, even though it wasn't apparent at first glance, Austin had much strength. He could take Nick down if he wanted to.

Though, she was factoring Nick's strength and determination out of the equation. What Nick had told her... Well, she was almost positive he would fight back in a heartbeat—if not for her, then for every ounce of pain that had been inflicted upon him within this past year. If Nick tried hard enough, he could win.

She quickly shuddered at the thought of those two fighting. Kindness was evident in each of their eyes that it seemed wrong for them to ever throw the first punch. It _was _wrong; against the laws of nature almost. She had only known Nick for a day, really, but the kindness he had showed her proved that he was too caring to ever hurt anyone. Of course, especially her out of anyone else. He did just kind of admit to her that he loved her.

Miley eyed Austin. He was a conflicted person. He had loss so much this past year—on the brink of losing his own mother—that it almost seemed like a miracle that they found each other. He found a reason to keep his feet on the ground. Could he compromise that? Even if someone was showing a threat to tear that apart, could he really jeopardize their relationship like that? Because Mileywas close to positive it would upset her if Austin fought Nick.

So what was it with Austin? Did he love her too much that he_ would_ hurt Nick if it came down to it? Or did he love her too much that he would just sit back and watch as she mended a relationship with someone she hardly knew but apparently "loved"? Did he love her enough? That was a touchy subject for them both.

While Miley thought through this, Austin watched her face closely. His expression had softened and he looked like her Austin again. "Then I won't hurt him," he whispered. His voice pulled Miley away from her thoughts. She just stared at him. "I did promise you, didn't I? It's easier to make a promise like that when you're lying in my arms... But, I don't know, it's different to actually know that I was right. That he would come back. It's very...unsettling...to think that he might actually try to get you back. But then to think that if he actually succeeded. I've lost too much, Miley. I... I can't... I won't lose you. I love..." His voice drifted away, afraid to say the words.

Miley sighed and sat next to him. She reached for his hand and held it firmly in hers. "You don't trust me?"

"It's him..."

Miley lifted his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his touch. "I don't know him, Austin. I have no memory of him, whatsoever. Whatever feelings I might've had for him were lost in the accident. I don't see him that way. I don't feel that same sensation that I feel when I'm with you. Kind of like the one I feel now." She leaned into him and smiled. "He's a good guy that's been through a lot, too. Imagine being in his shoes. Imagine the situation being switched around. How would you feel?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Awful. I can see why he doesn't like me..."

Miley opened her eyes. " I'm sure he'll come around. Just don't kill each other... That would suck, you know."

Austin chuckled, but it came out as a soft whisper. "As long as he doesn't kill me first." He winked.

"I highly doubt Nick's capable of hurting a fly."

"You never know." By now Austin's scathing tone he had early had fully disappeared. His tone was no more than good, natural teasing.

"I'm sure..." And with that she leaned up and kissed him.

Austin smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "This does mean I'm forgiven, right? 'Cause if so," he pulled her closer, "we should fight more often."

Miley rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled. "Shut up." And she pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Nick eyed Joe's door warily and looked back at the others. "Uhm... Are you sure he said he wanted me?" It wasn't that he was scared to go in, he just didn't want to see Joe's face. It killed him already that he did that to his big brother, he didn't need to see it.

Demiplaced her hand on his back and gavehim an encouraging shove. "Go, Nick. It's alright."

Nick looked down at her. "Come in with me?" He felt better with Demi by his side.

Demi hesitated, but shook her head. "No, not a good idea. Aren't I the reason he attacked you in the first place? I don't think it would be smart."

Nick sighed. "_I'm _the reason, Demi. I brought you into it when I should have just kept my mouth shut. It... I just feel comfortable with you by my side."

Demi smiled at him softly. "Your brother's waiting. Go..."

Nick sighed and placed his hand on the door knob. A shock of electricity shot up his arm and he jumped back with a yelp. A gasp escaped his lips.

Demi's eyes turned frantic. "Nick! What's wrong? What happened?"

But Nick wasn't listening to her. His eyes glazed over as a painful memory attacked his brain...

_Nick stared at the door, his face pale white. His stomach started rising to his throat as he thought of what he would see behind this door. Miley... His Miley, lying helplessly in a hospital bed, her body banged up. It made him sick to think about it._

_What would he say to her? He knew she was deep in that coma, but still... How could he... What could he... His head started spinning and he had to lean against the wall, grateful for the coldness as it numbed some of the pain._

_Then he felt a warm hand lift him up gently. "It's okay, Nick," a voice said trying to soothe him._

_Nick shook his head. "No," his voice was barely a whisper, "no, it's not. How can it be, Mr. Stewart? It will never be okay..."_

_Robby Ray sighed as he gently pushed Nick towards the door. "All will be fine, son. Just don't... Just don't think about it..."_

_Anger ripped through Nick. Don't think about it?! Miley was on the brink of death and he was not to think about! Nick had to hold back a growl. _

_Robby Ray caught what he said as soon as he felt Nick's body tense up. "Now you know that's not what I meant," his said with a bit of anger himself. "I just meant..."_

_"It's fine," Nick hissed through his teeth. "Just give me a breather, please. I need to clear my head."_

_"Sure." And Robby Ray walked away._

_Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. He hesitated before grabbing onto the door handle and slowly twisting it open. He could do this...._

_He looked up at the body that was lying in the bed and a moan escaped his lips, a cry of pain. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. His throat became thick and his heart clenched in his chest. She looked.... Oh, Miley... Her face had been cleaned, all traces of blood gone. But that only made the cuts and bruises stand out more. His eyes swept over where shards of glass must have pierced her beautiful skin. A white wrap was taped around her head, like trying to hide evidence of any more damage. Her skin was pale white...already looking like... death. _

_Nick gasped for air. This was too much for him to handle and soon he felt his stomach become restless. Turning for the door, he ran out to the waiting room, his eyes looking for some sort of container. He caught sight of a trash can and ran to where it was. Doubling over, he emptied the contents of his stomach. His back still heaved over his shoulders once he was done, still trying to get everything out and making sick gagging noises. _

_"Sir!" He heard a nurse call behind him."Are you alright?" He ignored her. _

_"Nick!" He heard a more familiar voice. Soon he felt two firm hands on his shoulder. "Nick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Robby Ray whispered._

_Nick's eyes were stinging with tears and his voice was hoarse. "Miley..."_

Nick's eyes became focused as the memory vanished from his mind. He let out a sharp breath and looked at everyone else. "I... Sorry."

Demi was the closest to him and she wrapped her small arms around him. "Nick... Are you okay?"

Kevin was soon by him in two long strides, worry on his face. "You okay, little bro?"

Nick nodded and held back the tears. "Uhm...yeah... Just a..." He sighed, "Just another trip down memory lane."

Demi and Kevin's expression formed into sympathy once they realized what he meant. "It's... It isn't like that, Nick. It's okay," Kevin murmured.

Nick nodded. "Yes, I know. Just feels the same, that's all." Before they could answer, Nick placed his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. "Hey, Joe..."

* * *

Austin pulled away gasping for air. "Jeez... Once you start, there is no stopping you, is there?"

Miley's cheeks burned red and she smiled. "It's hard to concentrate when I'm kissing you. I lose track of time, that's all," she giggled.

Austin grinned. "Hey! I'm not complaining. Just saying..." He winked. "But speaking of time...?"

Miley turned out of Austin's grip and looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Crap! Dad's going to be home any minute. You got to go. I'm sure you're mom's worrying about you." Miley looked at him sympathetically.

Austin sighed. "Shoot. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He let go of Miley's waist and stood up. "I hope she's..."

"She's fine, Austin. But you better get going. You know, just in case..." Miley whispered.

Austin nodded and leaned down, giving Miley a soft kiss on her cheek, "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye..."

Austin grabbed his jacket and left. Miley watched him leaved. Once his car was long gone, Miley felt a pain in her chest. She felt alone. Without Austin, she felt like how she first felt when she opened her eyes to this strange world...

_Everything was black. No sound. No movement. No senses. Nothing. It felt lonely, being trapped in her head like that. So many times she had tried to call out for help, but it was useless. She couldn't move her lips. She couldn't focus her mind long enough to grab a hold of her body. She was so alone..._

_Was she dead? She tried so hard to remember something...anything... An occasional face, sound, image would appear in her mind. None of it made sense to her. She didn't recognize any of it. But a boy. She couldn't see the face. She had no specifics on what he looked like, but his presence was very apparent. She couldn't _feel _him, to a sense of touch, but she could recognize that he was there—she felt the presence, not the boy. It was a presence that always showed up in her damaged brain. It was the only way she could possibly know that she wasn't dead. She held onto it._

_It was impossible to tell how long she had been trapped. Minutes... Hours... Maybe years... Why couldn't she wake up? All she had to do was open her eyes. Well, how was she supposed to do that? She couldn't even feel her eyes! She couldn't feel anything!_

_Maybe it was better to not fight for a sense. Maybe she wasn't dead, but she might've well have been. This darkness was too lonely for her. She was useless in it. She just had to let go of it. _

_So she stopped resisting it. But was she dead in it? She didn't know. She couldn't feel it. But she could feel that presence. That was enough to know she wasn't dead. She pushed that feeling away, isolating herself from it. She was giving up. _

_But as then she felt the presence fade. It shifted. She panicked. Was she dying? Or was it leaving her? It couldn't leave her. She didn't want it gone. It ached her to think it was leaving her. _

_Ached? Yes, ached. Right where her heart should be. It was a harsh feeling. A feeling! She felt something. She tried to focus on that. But soon she realized that the presence was gone. NO! She wanted to scream. COME BACK! _

_Was she dead this time? No. The ache increased. It hurt too much. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice or her lips. She wanted to whimper. To scream for help. It burned her that she couldn't. Another harsh feeling that engulfed her. _

_She didn't know how long these feelings lasted. It got to the point that part of her was screaming in her head." HELP! HELP! HELP!" The other part was telling her to just give up. She was torn in two. Fighting herself in this torment. _

_HELP!_

_STOP!_

_It repeated in her head, over and over again._

_HELP! PLEASE! COME BACK!_

_GIVE UP! FORGET IT! HE'S NOT COMING BACK!_

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_STOP IT! _

_Her body locked in shock. She heard something. Did that... Did that come from her lips? Did she just say something? She heard a sharp suction of air somewhere. Was that a...gasp? How did she hear that? _

_"Doctor!" She heard a rough voice speak. It sounded like a whisper. _

_NO! She groaned in her head. She didn't want this. The part of her that was screaming for help was silenced. Gone. This part just wanted to die. She felt so alone. _

_But she could feel. She felt where her ears where. She could hear. She knew where her lips where. She had spoken. What else could she feel? She reached out to her hands. Her fingers twitched then curled. She heard another gasp. Was that her? No...._

_I don't want this... She thought to herself. Please just die, already._

_Without her willing herself, she fluttered her eyes open, squinting at the light. Where was she? She felt a pair of hands touch her and she looked up. Through narrow eyes, she saw an unfamiliar face. His grip on her tightened. She screamed...._

Miley winced at the memory of first opening her eyes to this world. She felt bad for screaming, though. How was she supposed to know he was her father? Everything felt strange to her. She didn't recognize anything. He scared her.

But that need to disappear never ceased. Not until a few weeks later when she had first laid her eyes upon Austin. She smiled at that memory.

And in that second she realized... She _did_ love Austin. With absolutelyeverything in her. _Everything..._

* * *

"Yo, Nick," Joe said casually, obviously trying to ease the tension from Nick. He was such a good brother.

Nick looked over Joe's face. He had a huge gash in his cheek and a few cuts where glass must've sliced him flesh. Bruises everywhere. Nick groaned, "Look, Joe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that! If I had known that I could've killed you, I would have—"

"Jeez!" Joe snorted, his mouth twisting. "I'm tired of hearing that. You _DID NOT_ almost kill me, 'kay?" Nick looked down, not believing it. Joe sighed. "You doubter..." Nick looked up, confused. Joe smiled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? I'm superman," he said patting his chest.

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled. It came out forced. "You're so lame..."

Joe smiled for a second before he got serious. "I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to annoy you like that... I can only assume Dems told you." Nick nodded then blushed. Joe caught it and narrowed his eyes. "What... How much did she tell you, exactly?

Nick looked around the room, refusing to look directly at Joe. "Erm... Ahh," he croaked, "I had to stop her after you two stripped each other... I was afraid she might have told me...about... uhh...the whole thing."

Joe groaned. "Sorry..."

Nick shook his head. "It wasn't awkward," his voice squeaked.

"Shut up," Joe sighed.

Nick nodded and continued to look around the room. "So, nice... curtains..."

"Get out."

"Okay." Nick quickly left.

Demi was already by his side. "Well, what happened?"

Nick didn't look at her. "I'd wait a few minutes before going in there."

"Why?"

"Demi!" Joe's voice growled on the other side of the door.

"That's why..."

Demi stiffened then she turned to glare at Nick. "Damn you..."

Nick shook his head and walked away, smothering a laugh. "Sorry!" He called over his shoulder.


	10. Windows Shut, He Left The Door Wide Open

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Changed the pen name.**

* * *

Miley laid awake that night, her head swirling. She loved Austin. She was in love with Austin. Austin was hers. That beautiful boy belonged to her just as she belonged to him. She could not have been happier. She anticipated tomorrow when she would be able to say it to him, face to face. This is what he had been waiting for. This is what they had both been waiting for. It just felt so perfect.

**Too perfect.**

Miley groaned as she thought of Nick. Nick's words did not go unnoticed. She had literally chewed off half of her bottom lip just thinking about it. The more she thought of Nick, something in her stirred and it made her feel dizzy. They had loved each other. No, the _old_ Miley and Nick loved each other. Yes, she knew the old Miley very well. Loud, obnoxious, never knew went to keep her mouth shut. Miley had watched and listened to almost every interview and concert footage of this Miley wondering how on earth that could have been her at one point. It boggled her mind. It stumped her even more to think that Nick had fallen in love with that kind of person. He was so...reserved. Opposites surely did attract.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Nick's pain bothered her. He tried so hard to keep it to himself, but she was able to read him like an open book. That bothered her, too. He had let some of the pain leak out when he told her of what he went through, but not all of it. It was just the tip of the ice berg. There was a larger mass hiding deep within. Miley saw it all. The pain in his eyes burned her and she hated it. Because she didn't love Nick. And that's all it took for that pain to go away. He needed her to love him.

She let a sigh of frustration out and she glared at the moon. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

Nick stared out at the moon, biting his lower lip. Was it smart to tell Miley all that stuff? He shouldn't have. She would over think it and he knew that when he told her. He anticipated that. But she was happy with Austin. Nick witnessed that today. Did she love him? Nick was positive. That look she held in her eye when she looked Austin was the same look she used to give him before....

Nick groaned. Couldn't he let her be happy? Was that so hard? He loved her enough that she should be happy. But he was selfish. Everyone took him to be a polite, quiet young man. Not this time. Miley was going to be his again. Austin was going to get out of the picture. And everything was going to be the way it was before the accident.

Nick never kept many promises, but that was a promise he intended on keeping.

* * *

Miley woke to the sound of her dad opening the door and greeting somebody. Who would come this early? She groaned and rolled out bed. She walked into her bathroom and jumped at the sight in front of her. Yikes. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair and threw it up in a messy ponytail. Then she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and splashed her face with cold water. She was instantly awake. Next her teeth....

Once she was done freshening up, she walked downstairs wondering who was there so early. It couldn't have been Austin because he had work. She hit the last step and walked down the long hall to her living room. Once she turned the corner, she gasped. "Nick?"

Nick looked up, surprised to see her. "Oh. Hello. Did I wake you?"

Miley shook her head then noticed her dad standing there, arms folded across his chest. Both of their faces were serious like they had been having a deep conversation. She looked back at Nick and she could see that he was truly surprised to see her. He didn't expect her. The visit wasn't for her. That stung somewhere in her. She played it off. "Err... What are you doing here?"

Before Nick could answer, Robby Ray spoke up. "Superstar here put his brother in the hospital."

Miley gasped and looked at Nick. Nick ducked his head in embarrassment but she saw a small smile playing on his lips. Robby Ray laughed and patted Nick's back. Miley looked at her father. "That's funny?"

"I got a good chuckle out of the story," Robby Ray smiled. "Darn teenage boys. Always let your hormones get the best of ya." Nick blushed.

Miley eyed Nick again. "What's the story?"

Nick hesitated before smiling. "Uhm... Brotherly love." Robby Ray let out another laugh.

Miley sniffed. Fine. He didn't have to tell her. Why would she care anyway? She looked back at Nick and found him eyeing her. Not checking her out, but watching her. He was being careful. Miley shifted awkwardly on her feet as she realized she had intruded on something. Silence fell over all of them.

Robby Ray shot weird glances at the both of them and snorted. "Y'all are boring. Catch ya later, Nick." He patted Nick's back once more before walking off. Nick nodded in his direction.

"You and my dad are friends?"

Nick looked back at Miley. "Yes. We became close during...." he faded.

Miley nodded, understanding. "So is Joe okay?"

Nick smiled. "Never said which brother exactly... Yes, he's fine. He's back at home. No harm done. Well... much. He can say bye to that model career," he joked.

Miley rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. Why was she nervous? "That's good. It was just a hunch about Joe. Just a feeling."

"Of course."

Another awkward silence.

Nick cleared his throat and looked away from her. "You are awake early. I didn't mean to disturb you. Just came to see your dad. I didn't know if you'd want to see me after last night. I'm sorry about that. I do have a temper. Or so I've been told. I would never intentionally hurt someone. Excluding Joe. He's kind of the exception. But I don't know what got into me. You were right. I was a guest here and he is your b-boyfriend, I guess. It was completely out of line and I just—"

"Do you tend ramble when you get nervous, Nick?"

Nick looked back at her and smiled. "Sorry. I am rambling, aren't I? Just thought I'd break the tension."

Miley smiled back at him. "What tension? I'm over it. You're sorry. Let's start over?"

Nick nodded. "I would very much like that."

"Me too."

Nick hesitated but crossed the room, sticking out his hand. He stopped right in front of her. "So... We're good?"

Miley took his hand and shook it. She quickly dropped when she felt a heat wave through her body. "We're good."

Nick grinned—full teeth—and ran his fingers through his hair. "Awesome."

Miley tried not to do it. She felt it coming. She clamped her mouth shut and tried holding it back. Nick ran his hand through his hair again and shook it, oblivious with his actions. Miley watched as his curls bounced and it took all her might not to do it. She couldn't.....

At first it came out as a whimper, probably from being suppressed, and then a moan escaped from the back of her throat. Nick stopped mid-action and looked at her. Miley covered her mouth with her hand and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Miley's eyes ran over him and she took a step back. He was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt. His arm was raised in the air, hand in his hair, and his other hand was stuffed in his pocket. He looked like a model with the sunlight dancing off his muscles. She looked back at his face and his expression was something along the line of amusement.

Nick ran his fingers back through his hair, slowly. He knew what this was doing to her. Miley let out a sharp breath. Then he rubbed and flexed one of his muscles, nonchalantly. Miley blinked and whimpered, trying so hard to cover up the moans. The desire that coursed through her body certainly did not come from her. She didn't want that. She was trying to fight it off. It was like he was awaking another part of her... She tried to silence it.

"Miley..." She jumped at his voice. "Are you okay?"

Miley nodded, not trusting her voice.

He stared at her for a second the amusement never leaving his eyes. She wanted to smack him. "Are you busy today?"

"No."

"You don't have therapy?"

"Not today, I don't."

Nick smiled and she realized she should've lied. Because if he asked her.... "Would you like to... I don't know... Hang out?" ...she was sure she couldn't say no. He stared at her with innocent eyes.

She looked away. "I don't know. What's there to do?"

"Whatever you like."

Miley shrugged. "I've never... I mean. Well, I haven't actually _gone out _before."

Nick looked shocked. "Austin's never taken you anywhere?"

Miley glared at him but shook her head. "No."

"Then... You must come," he urged. "The city's wonderful."

Miley stared him down for a minute before giving up. He looked too innocent for her to say no. "Sure. Let me get ready."

Nick smiled triumphantly and she scowled at him. "I'll be waiting..."

* * *

Miley took her sweet time getting ready, just to test Nick's patience. She didn't get into anything dressy. Just a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt with an old pair of converse. She didn't feel the need to dress up for Nick. She let her down into their natural curls and didn't even bother with the make -up. One step at a time she walked down the stairs to Nick.

Nick was sitting on her couch, an ecstatic look on his face. Once he saw her round the corner into her living room, he immediately stood up and took in her appearance. "Beautiful," he murmured.

She looked at him with surprise. "I'm not even dressed up. I... I didn't even put on make-up."

Nick walked over to her and took her hand. She ignored the heat that raced up and down her spine. "Exactly. The way I see it... Why mess with perfection?" He pulled her towards the front door. Miley's cheeks turned a dark red. They walked towards his car and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," Miley mumbled as she got in.

Nick nodded and ran to his side of the car and got in. He started up the engine and slowly backed out of her long drive way, past the gate, and on to the open road. After a few minutes of silent driving, Nick spoke up. "So this must be somewhat awkward for you. If it makes you easier, tell me about yourself. I'm all ears."

Miley tried to hold in her giggle, but failed. "Don't you know like everything about me?"

Nick smiled and shook his head. "Things... Stuff could have changed..."

Miley bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. Once again, she failed. Nick was trying not to make things awkward. He was just curious. He was going to accept the change. That thrilled her...and disappointed her...sort of.... "Well, what's there to tell?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Sure."

Nick released a loud sigh and cocked his head to the side, trying to think of a question. His lips puckered and his eyebrows scrunched over his eyes. Miley laughed at his expression. "Don't hurt your brain, Nick. Trust me... It's not fun," she teased.

Nick shook his head. "Okay. Favorite...song?"

Miley blushed. Damn it! Why did he have to start with THAT question?! "I don't have one." She hoped he couldn't hear the false note in her voice.

He did. "You always were a horrible liar."

"Next question."

He shot her a glare. "Not before you answer the first."

"No," she mumbled.

He looked at her suspiciously then shook it off. "In due time. Okay... Favorite ice cream?"

"Cookie dough."

He smiled. "Right on. That always was your favorite. Color?"

"Pink."

Nick's smile grew wider. "Shoes?"

"Converse," Miley said pointing down at her shoes.

Nick shook his head in amazement. "Okay. Game over. I don't find it necessary. Well, besides that song one. I'll just have to force it out of you." He glared at her teasingly. _"If there is any difference in you, I'll notice it."_ He paused. "Want some coffee? It is really early. I highly doubt any stores are open at this time..."

Nick's statement made Miley nervous. She didn't know why. "Err... Yeah, sure."

"Starbucks it is then," He said taking a sharp turn. Miley tensed at the quick movement of the car.

"P-please, don't do that. It... It scares me."

Nick's eyes widened. "Oh, Miley! I didn't even think about how you would feel in a car! I'm so sorry! God, I'm stupid."

"No, no, Nick. It's fine. I've been in a car before. I just don't like the fast movement, that's all. Besides, it's not like I can remember the accident, I just..." She stopped talking when she noticed the sick look in Nick's expression. "It's fine," she mumbled. "It's fine..."

Nick nodded and let a shaky breath out. The sick look still didn't leave his face. Miley ran her fingers through her hair and mentally groaned. The pain in his eyes was back. This would be harder than she thought...

* * *

Nick and Miley walked side by side in the park, her sipping a latte and him nibbling on a muffin. Miley kept throwing awkward glances at him, trying hard to think of something to talk about. "So...uhh...Nick, you know things about me, right? I think it's only fair that I know things about you. Maybe you can spark a memory..." The instant she said that she knew she would regret it. The look of hope in his eyes was worse than the pain.

"Yeah, sure. Uhm. I am in a band with my brothers... Favorite color is green. I love writing songs. Demi is my best friend and Joe's "almost" girlfriend." Miley shot him a surprised look. "I'll explain later."

She laughed. "Please do. Jeez, you're in a coma for only a year and it feels like you miss out on everything." She thought Nick would've laughed, but his expression was a burning one. The fire in his eyes was too much for her. "That was a joke..."

"Joke's are usually funny."

"I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. I find it easier to joke about it."

Nick's eyes tightened. "Don't," he said through his teeth. "Not with me, at least."

Miley shook her head. "I won't... Please, continue..."

Nick had to let his anger simmer down before restarting. "Uhm... I don't know what else to say."

"Any girlfriends?"

"Not anymore," he teased, sending a wink in her direction. Miley just rolled her eyes. "I've only had two girlfriends... You and Selena. I'm sure you've read about that somewhere."

"I have," Miley agreed. Nick tried to hide his smile. She didn't realize the hidden meaning in his sentence. "What's so funny?"

"You, uhh, looked me up?"

Miley blushed. "Just to back up the fact that I once was your girlfriend. That's all. I wasn't sure if I should believe you or not..."

Nick smiled. "Sure... Okay." He paused and smirked. "You've got the hots for me."

"I do not!"

Nick laughed. "Don't deny it, Miley! What did you dream about last night, hmm? Some hot make out sesh with me. Yeah... I knew it. The ladies just want to touch me."

Miley rolled her eyes. "That would be you. And in _your_ dreams, Gray. The way I see it... Why settle for second best?" She teased.

Nick grinned. "And that's why in time you _are_ going to fall for me. I'm second to no one."

Miley shook her head to that statement. "Wanna bet?"

"I'm up for a challenge."

Miley frowned. She wasn't serious. But, hey, if he wanted to embarrass himself... "Okay, lover-boy, you are so on. Here are the rules. If you are so sure that I'm going to magically fall in love you, then you can't do anything about it. That means no tricks. If we are meant to be, let it come natural. Got it?"

"Sure. No tricks. Got it. I wasn't called Prince Charming for nothing."

Miley giggled. "Who called you _that_?"

Nick smiled, mischievously. "That would have been you."

Miley's eyes widened. "That doesn't mean a thing!"

"No... of course not." Nick shook his head, sarcastically. "So _when _I win... What do I get?"

"Ha. You're funny. Okay... How about the winner decides that when it comes down to it?"

"And when will that be? How long will this game go if by some _weird chance_ you don't fall for me?"

Miley thought it over. "Not forever... When we both know for a fact that I'm nowhere near in love with you. Trust me, that won't take long."

"Deal," Nick said sticking his hand out. "Oh, and don't mention this to your boy toy."

Miley growled, shaking his hand. "Deal."

Nick smirked. "Miss Stewart, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into."

* * *

Nick pulled into Miley's driveway after a long day of just hanging out. Miley looked over and smiled. "You know, I didn't think I'd have this much fun today. I've been cooped up for so long. It was nice to use my muscles for something other than therapy."

Nick shrugged. "Anytime, Miley. Maybe we can do this another time."

Miley looked around, hesitating. "Well... I do have therapy tomorrow until three... But Austin doesn't get off until seven. I do get bored for those four hours... Maybe you'd like to come and, you know, hang out? I'd love to see how Joe is."

Nick smiled. "He'd love to see you, too. Okay, three it is. C'mon, I'll walk you to the door, 'cause that _is_ what the charming gentlemanly men do, you know?" He winked at her.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck."

They both got out of the car and walked up to her door. Miley gasped when she saw a figure standing there. "Austin!"

Nick scowled. "Yay..."

Miley ignored him and ran to Austin's arms. "What are you doing here?" Nick kept his distance.

Austin looked at her, grimly. "Miley... My mom's gotten worse..."

"Oh, Austin... I'm so sorry..."

Austin sighed. "I'm taking her to my grandparents' house. She needs to get away. She needs more family..."

Miley had a few tears in her eyes. "But... she has you..."

Austin held her tight, holding in a sob. "Guess I'm not enough, sweetheart."

Nick's throat felt thick, the pain in Austin's words was too much for him. He looked away, feeling out of place.

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"Texas... I'm driving her there. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, though. She needs to get better."

Nick and Miley both looked his way, surprised. "You're leaving?" Miley gasped.

"Yeah. But not forever. I'll be back."

Miley shook her head. "No... No! NO! You can't leave! Not...now. Please, not now. I...I need you." Miley threw a glance at Nick. Nick stood there dumbly with his mouth open, trying to process this information. Miley shuddered. She wanted so bad to tell him about the bet. "Austin... Please..."

Austin glared. "My mom needs me, Miley. Look, I know you're still dealing with everything, but my mom... she just can't deal, okay? This is still hard for her."

Miley started crying. "Austin... I...can't be without you... I lo..." _C'mon, Miley say it!_ "I—I...need you..." Austin didn't catch what Miley was really trying to say, but Nick did. He stared at Miley with shock. Miley ignored him. "I just really, _really_ need you... You have no idea."

Austin smiled a little before kissing her. Miley clutched the back of Austin's neck and held him against her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, trying to get her _real_ point across. _I love you, damn it! _Miley growled in her head.

Nick looked away, disgusted. That girl had some damn nerve to do that right in front of him. The sound of their lips smacking reached his ears and he had to swallow back the bile in his mouth.

Austin pulled away, out of breath. "Wow... Miley, it won't be forever. Promise. I'll be back."

Miley knew it was pointless. She held him tight before releasing him. "Okay..."

Austin caressed her cheek. "That's my girl... I better get going..." He kissed her one last time before turning around and walking to his car. He looked back at Miley and for the first time he noticed Nick standing there. His eyes widened. Nick smirked and waved him off. Austin hesitated for a second, having second thoughts, and then hopped in his car. Nick and Miley watched him drive off.

"You shut the windows tight... But he just left the door wide open," Nick whispered, still looking in the direction Austin drove off. This was just too good for him. Sure, he felt bad for the guy, but Miley didn't belong to Austin. It was like Austin was only trying to make this easier for him. Yes, this was far too easy... And Miley was going to be his again... He looked back at Miley. She stared at him with wide eyes. _"And so it begins..."_

**So... The "stupid little Niley wrecker" is gone. But for how long? Long enough for Nick to get his shot with Miley? Will Miley fall in love with him? Will her memory come back before Austin does? So many questions! :)**


	11. Our Place

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, so so sorry. I tried to make it long but...yeah... so I put alot of Niley in it. As much as I could, anyway.**

**Hope you like...**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Nick mumbled to his brothers. "It's been a week and she won't answer any of my calls."

"Her boyfriend left, Nick. I'm pretty sure she's feeling a little heartbroken," Kevin pointed out.

Nick rolled his eyes. "He didn't break up with her. He just left. How long must it take for her to get over it? It's pathetic."

Joe laughed. "Look who's talking, princess."

Nick threw a pillow at him, hitting Joe smack in the face.

"Ow!" Joe yelled. "Watch my face!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics. "Nick, just go to her house."

"I don't want to be rude..."

"Who cares," Joe said, rubbing his nose. "What could she possibly do to you?"

Nick bit his lip. Joe was right...annoying, but right. "Kay, fine..."

Kevin smiled. "So guys, I have great news. Dani and I are going to set a date for the wedding. I mean, now that Miley's better and well, we think it's time. What do you guys think?"

"Finally," Joe grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "It's about time."

"Happy for you bro," Nick commented. "I know how long you two have been waiting for this, so I couldn't be any happier."

"I'm so glad you two are happy for me," Kevin smiled, "And, obviously, I want you two to be my best men."

"Duh!" Joe laughed.

"It'd be an honor," Nick stated.

Kevin was grinning from ear to ear as he stood up. "Great. I'm going to go call Dani and tell her. I'm going to be married!" All the brothers laughed and cheered. What with Miley being in the coma and all, their whole family was put under much strain. The wedding had come to a halt and Kevin and Danielle's relationship was put on pause.

Now things were starting to look up.

* * *

Nick knocked on the door, new excitement in his veins. He couldn't wait to tell Miley the good news. Sure enough it would put her in a better mood. And maybe he could slip in the idea that he would need a date for such an important event.

"Hey Nick," Robby Ray said when he opened the door. "Why so smiley?"

"Kevin's finally getting married, Mr. Stewart," Nick explained. "I came to tell Miley."

Robby Ray laughed. "That's great, Nick! Give your brother my congratulations for me."

"Of course," Nick assured him. "Is Miley in her room?"

"Oh right," Robby Ray said moving out of the way and closing the door when Nick walked in. "yeah, I think she's still in bed. Pretty upset. Just warning ya, she does not want to be messed with."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come," he mumbled.

He slowly made his way up the staircase and down the hall to Miley's room. He was grateful that it was on the other side of their mansion. Because if Miley was in as bad of a mood as Robby Ray said she was in, then this will just be icing on the cake. Without any words, he swung the door open to Miley's room. Nick say Miley's figure jump from under her covers, but she didn't turn around. She probably thought he was her dad. Perfect...

Still not saying anything, Nick grabbed the covers and ripped them from Miley's body. She shrieked and twisted her body towards her intruder. Her hair was a mess, covering her eyes, but Nick could see them grow wide with recognition and anger. "Nick!" She screeched.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up from her bed. "Let me go!" She yelled, trying to slap his chest. Instead, he hoisted her over his shoulder and gripped her with one arm. Her head almost smacked against his back when he lost a little control of her because of her squirming. "Put me down," she growled, continuously smacking his back with her flailing arms. "Go away! Let me go!"

"It's for your own good," was all Nick said before turning towards her bathroom. He yanked open her shower curtain and twisted on the water. He let it run over his and until it got hot.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"What are you going to do about it," he shot back.

"Terrible, terrible things."

Nick hesitated... Then placed her right in the shower.

"NI-" was all she could get out before Nick clamped his hand over her mouth. She tried to take a step towards him, but her foot caught on some soap residue and she slipped. Trying to keep her balance, Miley reached out and grabbed Nick by his shirt. Nick's eyes widened as he felt her taking him down with her. Before he could react, she pulled him into the tub on top of her. He landed in an awkward position with one of his legs hanging outside of the tub. He gasped as he felt the hot water drops pelt against his back.

"Well done, Miley!" He hissed.

"Oh, do _not_ act like this is my fault," she spat at him.

Nick tried to catch his breath. He stared down at her wet, pissed off face and all he wanted to do was kiss her. His hair started to slip down in front of his face, blocking his sight, as the water began to soak it. The steam also began to pick up, making it hard to see. But all Nick could comprehend at the moment was that Miley's hot, soaking wet body was under his body and that she was making no move to get up. The water soaked completely through his clothes and through her's, that he could literally feel her skin against his. Oh God, he loved this.

He felt Miley's hand slip up his face, moving his hair out off his eyes. "You need a haircut," she mumbled.

Nick smiled. "You always liked my hair long, though."

"I can't see your eyes..." Miley murmured.

"You like my eyes?"

Miley squirmed awkwardly under his. "They're... you know..."

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't. Please, tell me."

Miley kept quiet.

"I'll make it easier for you... I think you have the most amazing..." He leaned down and kissed one of her eye lids. "...most beautiful..." He kissed the other. "...most breath-taking eyes I've ever seen."

"D-ditto," Miley breathed out.

Nick laughed, and the way his body shook against her's... It did crazy things to them. Their breathing quickened and it caused to steam to swirl around them. "I think we should get up now," Nick whispered.

"Okay," Miley whispered back. Neither made a single move.

"Or we could do this..." Nick said softly, leaning down.

Miley gripped his shirt, waiting to feel his lips. That's when she remembered something...

"I'm not going to fall in love with you," Miley said with a tint of harshness in her voice. "I'm not going to lose this bet..."

Nick stopped leaning in, only mere centimeters away from her face. To be honest, that bet was actually the last thing on his mind. In fact, he felt pretty pissed at himself for trying to be a stupid flirt and even bringing it up in the first place. Because that kiss would have _so _been his...

He glared down at her and laughed. "Oh okay... I'll remember that... The reason you don't want to kiss me is not because your boyfriend left a week ago, but because you don't want to fall in love with me..."

Miley's eyes widened as she realized she forgot to mention Austin. "No. Wait—"

Nick was already up and out of the tub. "Hurry up, Miley. I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

Miley watched him as he left her bathroom...and Nick very well knew that. So that's why, just for her entertainment, he stripped off his soaking wet shirt, exposing his wet muscles, just before closing the door.

He sat on her bed, sighing in frustration. He heard her turn the water off and turning it back on a minute later. Probably to strip out of her clothes... That image crept in Nick's mind and he had to take deep breaths to stop himself from doing anything rash... Because the only thing separating them now was a single wooden door...

He quickly got up and walked off his wiry nerves. That's when he realized he was still soaking wet. He looked down at her bed and noticed the huge wet spot he left on her bed. "Crap," he muttered, flipping a pillow over it to hide it. Then he looked towards her closet and wondered if maybe she still had some of his old shirts. He walked in the huge walk in closet and sure enough, within a few minutes, he found an old white V-neck and dark skinny jeans. He slipped them on greatly surprised they fit... Though, there was no chance he could find a pair of old boxers in there, so the wet, uncomfortably feeling was still there. Great...

Soon, he heard the water turned off. He raced out of her room, down the stairs and towards the front door, trying desperately to avoid Robby Ray. He didn't want to have to explain to him the reason for his change of clothing.

Luckily, he made his way to his car and stuffed his original clothing in his back seat. He decided to just lay low in his car until Miley came out...

He had no idea it would take her an hour to get ready...

Her figure making her way out of her house caught his eye and he sighed. Finally...

"You are such a gentleman," Miley remarked as she got in his car. "Waiting for me in your car instead of the house and then not even getting out to open the door for me. A real "Prince Charming" if you ask me," she said sarcastically.

Nick started the car and made his way down her drive way. "I didn't want to have to explain the clothing change to your dad."

Miley looked at him, noticing his different attire for the first time. "You bring a spare change of clothes with you everywhere you go?"

Nick shook his head. "I found it in your closet. These are some of my old clothes."

"Why were they in my closet?"

"I used to leave my clothes at your house."

Miley suddenly looked awkward. "You mean we...?"

Nick quickly shook his head. "Uhm... No. Not...at...all." Wow, why would she jump to that conclusion? They never had sex. Ever. But...they weren't exactly that innocent... To a sense. So that question could have many different answers.

Miley gave a tiny sigh of relief. "So, uhh, where are we going?"

Nick smiled. "The beach."

"I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"I didn't want you to. We're not going to swim. I just wanted to show you something..."

"What?" Miley asked, giving him a curious look.

"You'll see," Nick smiled.

* * *

"Hey Joe," Kevin said walking into his room, "Demi's here to see you."

Joe smiled as he saw her march right into his room like she owned it. "Thanks, Kev. Oh! and congratulations." Kevin smiled at her before walking out.

"Hey beautiful," Joe cooed.

"Hey...handsome," Demi's voice strained on that last word.

"Ugh, do I seriously look that bad?"

"No," Demi lied.

"Thanks for lying to me, babe. I appreciate it," Joe sighed.

"Any time," she leaned down and gave him a peck on his lips. Joe placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss when she stared to pull away. He felt her lips smile into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. They both leaned back on his bed...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa..." Demi pulled away. "What happened to waiting for things to go back to normal?"

"How long will that take? Dems, I want to be with you now," he said reaching for her hand.

"I know..."

"Well... I don't have a date for the wedding. Miss Torres, will you be my date?" Joe asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me think about it," she mumbled into his chest, teasingly.

"What?"

"Well, how long do you think it will take your face to heal?"

"Demi!"

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "Joe, I wouldn't want to go with any other guy."

"Not that I would let you," he teased. "You're mine Demetria Torres."

"I'm yours," she smiled.

* * *

Miley looked at Nick, confused. "And why are we here? It's just...sand."

"It's not 'just sand'! It's special!"

"How so?"

Nick watched Miley, carefully. He watched as her eyes swept over the sand towards the ocean. "Does this place mean anything to you?"

Miley shook her head. "Should it?"

"I guess not..." Nick mumbled, disappointed.

"Why is this place special to you?"

Nick sighed, sitting down. Miley sat next to him. "We used to come here any chance we would get. It's some far off from where all the people go, so it's pretty private. That meant no paparazzi or fans. This place was our own little get away.." Nick smiled at some of their memories here. "You always told me that when we got married, it was this place you wanted it to be."

"So this is _our_ place?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled at her. "The last time we were here was a few months before your accident. I made a promise to you. It's strange to think that I might not get the chance to keep it."

"What was the promise?"

Nick shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It feels like so ago..."

Miley watched as tears filled in Nick's eyes. He kept trying to blink them away, but he failed. A few escaped down his cheeks. She wanted to say something to make him feel better, but what could she say? This was their speacial place. A place filled with so many memories that they were supposed to share together. It didn't mean much when only one of them had those memories.

"I really didn't want you to see me cry..." Nick said trying to laugh it off. "That wasn't my intention, I promise. I just wanted to know if this place might spark a memory."

Miley grabbed onto one of his arms and leaned into him. "It's okay to cry, Nick. I know this hurts you..."

Nick's body shook. "But it's over... You're awake and well. I'm happy for that."

"But you're still sad..."

"I just... I can't understand why this happened. Why you? You had your whole life ahead of you. Fans... Fame... Glory... What made you deserve what happened?"

Miley shrugged. "Maybe something wasn't right? Maybe I needed a redo at life? Nick, we can sit here and ask these questions as to why it happened...or we can just be thankful that it's finally over."

Nick placed his hand on top of Miley's and sighed. "I've been so angry all the time... Look what I did to Joe just because my anger got the best of me... I'm tired of being angry."

Miley used her other hand to place on Nick's cheek and made him look at her. "You don't have to be..."

Nick turned his face to kiss her hand. "I love you, Miley. I know that you don't feel the same way, but I have to say it. I haven't been able to say it to you for over a year. I love you... "

Miley smiled, a few tears in her eyes. "I may not be in love with you, Nick.. but you are something special."

Nick leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Miley rested her head against his shoulder. "This view is breath-taking."

Nick smiled down at her. "Yeah, it is."

Miley blushed. "Hey, maybe later we can go see Joe. I did flake out last week..."

"He'd like that, Miley. And I think my parents would love to see you again, as would my little brother, Frankie."

"And Kevin?"

Nick's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. He's getting married."

Miley shot up. "What?! When?! To who?!"

Nick pulled her back towards him. "I'll let him explain it to you. For now, let's just...relax."

"Okay..." She rested against him.

Nick smiled as the wind blew her scent into his nose. This felt so right. Just like old times. And he soon didn't mind that he didn't get that kiss today. Because maybe it just wasn't their time yet. Their time would certainly come... He knew it. The pieces would fall into place. He just had to give it some time. He made a promise to himself that by the time of Kevin's wedding—whenever that may be—she would be his again.

He just had to hope that Austin didn't come home before then.

* * *

**So I didn't really want the date of the wedding to be Dec. 19, because the time set of this story is like around the first part of the year 2011, like April. I have noooo idea what date I should choose or how far away the wedding should be from now... Any suggestions?**


	12. READ! I'm serious READ!

**Hey guys! Been a long time since I've updated this story, hasn't it? Well, okay, here's the thing – I have no idea what to do with this story. I mean, I do, but I can't do it anymore because I have written myself in a corner with this story and I just can't get out of it. I messed this story up BIG TIME.**

**So I'm going to do one of two things, and I'll let you guys decide:**

**1 - I'm just going to delete this story. I don't want to delete it because I really do love this story, but I have no idea who even reads it anymore, and I have _A Twist in My Story_ & _When Chance Meets Destiny _(but I'm going to start that one much later).**

**2 - I'm going to start-over. I'm just going to start this whole story over. I'm really not happy with it right now (actually kind of ashamed of it) and I think my writing has gotten just a little better so that I can make this story just a little more interesting. My ideas for it is that I'll write through their POVs so I can go more in depth with each character, and I'm going to try to make the story a little more about Miley rather than Nick. But I'm warning you: If I re-start the story then I'm changing _everything_ about it. The same concept, but it's not going to be like how it is.**

**So those are the choices. I'll let you guys choose which one I do. _BUT_ I really don't want to hear "It's fine how it is." No, if I get that then I'm just going to delete the story.**

**It really sucks that I have to do this, but right now I can't go anywhere with how it is written. I don't like the idea of quitting because I've already quit on a story, but…**

**Haha so I'll go now, and just let you guys mull this one over.**

**Oh, sorry, one more thing. I _hate_ review limits. I will never do that with my stories, but considering that I'm going to need a fair amount to decide and to see if anyone still reads this story, then I'm putting my minimum to 10. If I don't get ten or over then I'm deleting. I hate, hate, hate doing that, but it's only to see who even reads this story. I'm at 75 right now. And all you have to say is either _re-start_ or _delete._ That's it. Just one word reviews will do. Haha. Again, sorry, I really do hate limits.**

**Okay, now I'm going. Peace out guys.**


End file.
